


no other version of me i would rather be

by star_fruit (starxreactor)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 'That escalated quickly' is the Gaang's catchphrase, Amnesia, Angst, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Betrayal, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping with Good Intentions, Sokka can't leave Katara and Zuko alone for ONE second, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, instead of 'The Gaang learns how Zuko got the scar' it's 'Zuko learns how Zuko got the scar', otherwise they'll liberate an entire town after zuko has been with them for a day, they actually kidnapped him but semantics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxreactor/pseuds/star_fruit
Summary: “Aang,” Sokka says very slowly, “are you telling me that you just conned an amnesiac—““It was an accident!” Aang cries.“—that you just accidentally conned an amnesiac Prince Zuko into betraying the Fire Nation?” Sokka corrects, without missing a beat.Aang tries one last time to defend himself. “I panicked,” he says.“Aang.”"I didn't think he was serious at first!""Aang."Aang sighs. And hangs his head. “...Yes,” he says miserably.Katara and Sokka areneverletting Aang go off on his own after this.(In which Zuko loses his memory after escaping from Pohuai Stronghold, Aang cons him into becoming his firebending teacher, and the Gaang continues their streak of kidnapping random children.)
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 421
Kudos: 1510
Collections: A:tla, The Best of Zuko





	1. Aang Becomes a Conman and Commits a Felony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Jackie and Wilson by Hozier.
> 
> TWs: someone calls Zuko a war child. It's not explicit at all and does not go into any detail about the implication, but it still happens.

Aang hugs his knees close to his chest. He hears a soft shuffle followed by a groan and glances over, seeing that Zuko has finally woken up. And he lets out all his thoughts that have been simmering in him since he first pulled off the mask. “You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is?”

There’s no response, but that’s okay.

“I miss all the friends I used to hang out with,” Aang continues. “Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we’d get in and out of so much trouble together.” He smiles, losing himself in the memories. “He was one of the best friends I ever had…” He turns to look at Zuko, who is, mercifully, still quietly listening. “And he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?”

There is silence. Aang has no idea what is going on in that head of his. He thought he had a basic idea of who Zuko was by this point, but that was before Zuko rescued him, before Zuko donned a mask and snuck into a Fire Nation fortress, before Zuko _betrayed_ his own country to save the enemy—and all without bending.  
  
“Uh,” Zuko says eventually. His voice is slightly slurred. “Are you really… a hundred years old?”

Aang blinks. He supposes Zuko was never made aware of that particular fact. But that response is a lot better than what he was expecting, which was mostly a whole lot of shouting and fire. “Oh. I guess you wouldn’t know about that. I was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years. So technically, I’m a hundred and twelve.”  
  
More quiet. But it’s tense, a cord on the verge of snapping. “...Who are you?” Zuko asks. He looks confused. More confused than he _should_ be.

Aang leans closer, concerned suddenly. “I’m Aang. The Avatar?”

“What’s the Avatar?” Zuko asks, and Aang’s heart drops into his stomach. Another pause. Zuko blinks, pursing his lips. “And who am I?”

No. No way. Zuko wasn’t hit _that_ hard, was he? 

Maybe… maybe he’s just trying to trick Aang into a false sense of security by making him _think_ he has amnesia. That makes sense. “Uh,” Aang says, wondering how he should answer this. He could just say the truth or he could… mess with him, just a little. “Your… name? It’s… Li!” 

Zuko is trying to trick him, but he’s also pretty bad at hiding his emotions (at least, without that mask of his) so maybe if Aang says something that’s so ridiculous and un-Zuko-like he’ll start acting like himself again. So he continues, panicking. “You, uh offered to be my firebending master, and you’re going to help me defeat the Fire Lord!”

He expects Zuko to start screaming about his loyalty to the Fire Nation and maybe shoot some fire at him, but instead he just nods, looking contemplative. 

Oh. Oh _no_. Maybe he really _did_ lose his memory.

“Okay,” Zuko says. A heavy pause. “What’s firebending? And who’s the Fire Lord?”

...Aang just made a huge mistake.

* * *

There are several options Aang can choose from at this point: 

He can very quickly backtrack and tell Zuko the truth, and then promise to escort him to his ship and let him go back to chasing Aang around (if he ever gets his memory back). 

He can run off and leave Zuko alone and pretend none of this happened. Except that he’s concussed, amnesiac, and has the Blue Spirit mask out in full display in a forest that undoubtedly is crawling with Fire Nation soldiers. 

_Or_ he can take Zuko with him and deal with the consequences later.

Naturally, Aang chooses the most complicated option.

* * *

Aang didn’t think it would be that hard to wrangle a concussed and amnesiac Zuko, but he’s very quickly proven wrong.

“Zu—Li, please stop wandering off, we’re being chased and I don’t want Zhao to find you—oh, he’s this Fire Nation guy with sideburns and he’s trying to capture me—I guess it is creepy a grown man is trying to capture me—just sit there while I look for frozen frogs—yes, that makes sense! They’re supposed to help with sickness—I know you’re not sick, it’s for my— _our_ friends, Katara and Sokka—oh, you forgot them, too? You didn’t even know your own name, so why are you upset—”

* * *

“No, Li, you can’t eat the frogs just because they feel good on your head—no, I’m pretty sure it won’t help with your concussion—well, maybe you can try sucking on them—of course they taste bad, they’re _frogs_ that were sitting in mud. I don’t know what you expected—”

* * *

“What—Li, come back! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you _can’t_ chase the badgerfrog—yes, I know it’s cute, but I don’t want you to get lost—wait, Li, there’s a giant rock right the—oh no! Are you okay? Please don’t tell me you’re unconscious again—”

* * *

Aang returns to the cave, dirty and exhausted and dragging his feet—along with a concussed Zuko who just won’t _sit still_. He first pushes Zuko onto the side of Appa that is facing away from his friends. “Stay here,” he says firmly, before shoving the frogs into Katara and Sokka’s mouths. Then he finally lets himself collapse onto Appa’s tail.

“Aang, how was your trip?” Sokka asks cheerfully. “Did you make any new friends?”  
  
Aang pauses. What is the best way to break news like this? “Um. Maybe?”

Sokka doesn’t respond to that, too focused on sucking on the frog. He’s blissfully unaware of the storm that is soon to follow, and Aang winces.

* * *

“I, uh, have to tell you something,” Aang announces once Sokka and Katara have fully recovered and are engrossed in gagging over the fact that they had frogs in their mouths.

Sokka pauses in his attempts to get rid of the taste. “What is it?” he asks warily, in that tone that says, _I know you did something stupid and I’m going to regret asking._

“...First you have to promise to not get mad.”  
  
He’s met with twin unimpressed stares.

Aang sighs, leans closer, and starts explaining quietly. Their eyes go wide. And only get wider as he continues. “...So I might have accidentally, ah, tricked him into thinking he’s on our side?” he finishes.

There is silence. “Aang,” Sokka says very slowly, “are you telling me that you just conned an amnesiac—“

“It was an accident!” Aang cries.

“—that you just _accidentally_ conned an amnesiac Prince Zuko into betraying the Fire Nation?” Sokka corrects, without missing a beat.

Aang tries one last time to defend himself. “I panicked,” he says.

“Aang.”

"I didn't think he was serious at first!"

_"Aang."_

Aang sighs. And hangs his head. “...Yes,” he says miserably. 

Katara and Sokka are _never_ letting Aang go off on his own after this.

* * *

Katara is never letting Aang go off on his own after this. 

Even if both she and Sokka get deathly sick again, she’s going to forcibly tie Aang down or tie _herself_ to him, so that at least she’ll be dragged along.

“Zu—Li!” Aang calls out. “Could you come over here, please?”

A head pokes out from behind Appa and wow, that’s—quite the bruise. No wonder he lost his memory. Katara can’t help the instinctive flinch as she spots him, dropping into a waterbending stance. It’s pointless, though—they have no water. Momo never actually got it.

Zuko stares at them with unfocused eyes, apparently trying his hardest to pull himself up using Appa’s fur. 

“Aang,” Sokka hisses, “we need to talk more about this first.”

Aang pauses. He grabs Momo, who was busy grooming himself, and holds him out. “Li, play with Momo for a little bit while we discuss something.”

Zuko blinks lazily, gaze zeroing in on Momo. “Okay,” he says with a strong slur. Katara wonders how he’s even still conscious. He takes Momo and stares at him, arms held out in front of him. Momo chitters as Zuko brings him in closer, and the three of them turn their backs on him, which is something Katara _never_ thought she would do to Zuko.

But there’s no way he’s faking that concussion. Even if he _is_ faking the amnesia, they can easily take him.

“Look,” Aang says softly, gray eyes imploring. “It’s my fault he’s—you know. I just feel obligated to help him in some way.”

“Yeah, and what happens the moment he gets his memories back? He’s just going to attack us,” Sokka retorts.

Katara nods in agreement. “I get why you feel bad, but really, it’s not like Zuko saved you because it was the right thing to do. He probably just wanted the glory of capturing you for himself. He’s not _your_ responsibility.”

“I know. I can’t promise anything about him getting his memories back. But you see him.” They glance over at Zuko, who is sitting on the ground clumsily petting Momo. “He’s in no condition to be left alone.”

Katara shrugs, turning back so she doesn’t see the admittedly endearing sight. “Then just drop him off at his ship.”  
  
Aang pauses. “I guess.” He looks upset at that, and Katara doesn’t get it. Zuko has been chasing them across the world, all the way from the South Pole. He’s the Fire Lord’s son. He’s _evil_. So then why is Aang so determined to be friends with him? “But… I also need a firebending teacher. Where else are we supposed to find one?”  
  
Sokka is stroking his nonexistent beard thoughtfully. Katara holds back a groan. “I have to admit, I do love the irony of scamming the prince of the Fire Nation into teaching you how to take down his father.”

“Sokka!”  
  
He looks at her innocently, as if that would ever fool her after the incident with the octoeel. “What? He has a point.”

“Besides,” Aang adds, “he’s injured. He’s not going to hurt anyone right now.” Aang’s eyes light up. “And maybe by the time he _does_ get his memories back, he’ll have spent so much time with us he _won’t_ want to hurt us!”

Katara doubts that, but she hates getting Aang’s hopes down. “I… don’t know about that.”  
  
“Please, just—I feel like I have to do this,” Aang admits.

Katara and Sokka share a look. She can tell he’s already been half-convinced. She knows how her brother works. It’s not because of the emotional plea Aang had made about responsibility, but rather about Zuko being his firebending master. Where else are they going to find a firebending teacher? It’s pure practicality in Sokka’s eyes. 

She sighs, relenting for now since she sees she’s outnumbered. “Fine,” she says, and holds up a hand when Aang’s face splits into a wide grin, " _but_ if he ever does anything to hurt or threaten us, we’re getting rid of him immediately.” No need to specify what ‘getting rid of him’ means to Aang.

Aang looks to Sokka, who merely shrugs. “If he can teach you firebending, then I… guess we can give it a try. But I second what Katara said.”

“Yes!” Aang should _not_ look so happy about kidnapping his enemy. “Oh, just—please try and pretend you’re friends, okay? Or at least allies. He’ll think something is up otherwise.”  
  
Katara regrets this already.

* * *

Li is… not sure why Arrow Kid (he’s trying hard to remember all the names, but also his head is thick and swampy and aches like someone sniped him with an arrow—which apparently _is_ what happened, so maybe he should have used a different metaphor—and he can barely remember his own name at the moment) shoved this chittering creature into his arms, but it _is_ cute so maybe he’ll give him a pass since Arrow Kid didn’t even let Li pet the adorable badgerfrog he saw earlier. So he sits down and rubs the… Mumu? Momo? The Momo’s head while the rest of them frantically whisper.

Eventually they finish and Blue Boy calls him over. “Yo, Li! Get over here!”

Li lifts his head, wincing at the blood rush the movement causes. He moves closer to the group, and Blue Boy holds out a razor. “If you’re going to be traveling with us,” he starts, “you have _got_ to get rid of that hair. Seriously, it looks ridiculous when it’s tied up and it’s even worse untied.” 

“Um,” Arrow Kid says, looking unsure. “I don’t know if we should—”

“It’s too Fire Nation-y,” Blue Boy continues. “He’ll have to blend in if we don’t want to draw attention.”

Arrow Kid frowns and relents at that, but he does not seem happy about it.

Li holds up a hand, touching his head. He had noticed earlier that he was completely bald except for a patch on the back, with loose hair falling down onto his nape. Li doesn’t know a lot of things, but he for sure knows that that’s _not_ a normal hairstyle. 

Still, a part of him feels as though messing with his hair would be a mistake. He squashes it down. If they need him to shave it, he will. “I have _no_ idea why my hair is like this,” he admits as he takes the razor.

Blue Boy scoffs. “You and me both.”

Blue Girl leans closer, looking at him assessingly. “That bruise looks pretty bad. You’re going to need to take it easy for a few days. And sleep already. How are you still awake?”  
  
“Um.” Li is not sure either. He feels like he’s on the verge of collapsing. “Stubbornness?”  
  
“Okay, so,” Arrow Kid cuts in after an awkward pause, “Li, you can shave your hair while we pack up. We need to leave as soon as possible because I don’t want the Fire Nation to find us.”  
  
The Fire Nation. Arrow Kid had mentioned that before, along with the—Flame King? Flame Lord? Something like that. These kids—along with Li, apparently—are on the run from someone, a creepy grown man that wants to capture Arrow Kid for… some reason. 

...Li has _so_ many questions.

* * *

Zuko (?!?!?!) conks out almost as soon as they’re all in the saddle. Sokka has no idea whether he just trusts them that much despite literally not knowing them at all or if he’s just stupid. Or incredibly concussed. On second thought, it’s probably not his fault, which is something Sokka never thought he would ever say in relation to Zuko. 

Zuko doesn’t even stir as Appa lifts up into the air, which is _so_ unfair. Sokka had been looking forward to Zuko’s reaction towards Appa flying for the first time. 

This is… weird. Everything in Sokka is screaming to attack Zuko, to protect his sister and Aang, but instead he’s sitting there watching Zuko sleep.

“So,” Sokka says eventually.

“Yeah,” Katara agrees.

“This sure is a thing.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“We kidnapped the Fire Prince.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“ _Aang_ kidnapped the Fire Prince,” Sokka says pointedly towards the front, where Aang is steering Appa. “You know that’s like, illegal, right? Like, you’d probably get executed for doing that in the Fire Nation.”  
  
“Pretty sure they’d execute me just for existing,” Aang says _way_ too cheerfully, Tui and La. He pauses. “Actually, Zhao did say that I would be kept alive. But just barely.”  
  
Sokka exchanges a horrified look with Katara. 

...He can’t believe he’s saying this, but thank the spirits for Zuko.

* * *

Aang feels a little bad for lying about the whole “Zuko can be his firebending master” thing considering Zuko had to ask what firebending even was. He was just—he was desperate to take Zuko along with them, and he’s not even sure why. 

Yeah, it is kind of his fault Zuko is currently missing his memory. But there’s more to it than that. A more selfish reason he was so insistent. Ever since that first meeting in the South Pole, Aang has felt drawn to him. The same way he’s been drawn to Katara—okay, maybe not the _exact same_ way, but similar enough. 

He’d ignored it up until last night, when Zuko crawled from the shadows straight out of a spirit tale and saved him. And suddenly all his senses were screaming at him that their fates are intertwined—how, Aang is not sure just yet, but he _wants_ it to be because eventually, they’ll be on the same side of the war.

He’d seen the way they’d worked together, the way they synchronized in battle without a second thought, with hardly a single word, something he hasn’t managed with even _Katara_. And they’re technically still _enemies_. 

But it was undeniable proof that if given the chance, Aang and Zuko could be friends. _Good_ friends. And Aang is desperate to hang onto what little connections he can form, now that—now that everything he’s known and loved and practiced has been torn away from him, incinerated in a sea of flames and drowned by a raging ocean.

Aang still feels guilty about it. He’s lying to Sokka and Katara about the firebending, and he’s lying to Zuko about his entire identity.

He just hopes they’ll forgive him for it.

* * *

It’s been a few hours since they started flying. Katara took over steering Appa when they realized Aang hadn’t slept all night, and now he’s peacefully slumbering in the saddle.

And now Zuko is awake. And won’t stop asking questions.

Sokka is going to throw Zuko overboard. Not because he attacked them, or tried to capture Aang, or even because he tied Katara to a tree and tried to blackmail her with Mom’s necklace. But because he does not seem to know how to shut up. This coming from _Sokka_.

Zuko’s making it way too tempting. He keeps leaning over the edge of the saddle because apparently he has no idea gravity is a thing. And then Katara keeps yelling at _Sokka_ about it as if it’s his fault Zuko lacks any common sense.

Apparently, when Zuko lost all his memories, he really lost _everything_.

“What’s the Flame King?” Zuko had started off asking, and Sokka had stared at him. What the actual fu—

“You mean the _Fire Lord_?”

Zuko nodded. “That.”

“He’s…” _your father, and a real dirtbag. No offense to the Earth Kingdom._ “The leader of the Fire Nation. He’s trying to take over the world.”  
  
“Oh.” Zuko was quiet. Was this when he showed his true colors, showed just how evil he was by supporting the Fire Nation when he didn’t even know what the Fire Nation was? “That’s _awful_ ,” he had said instead. “No wonder, uh… Arr— _you’re_ trying to defeat him.”  
  
Um. Sokka hadn’t even known where to start with that. And thanked Tui and La that Zuko had barreled on ahead and started asking more questions so that Sokka didn’t have to waste important brainpower digesting that statement.

Until Sokka realized he wouldn’t _stop_ asking questions.

What are your names, why are a bunch of kids literally the frontlines of the war, what’s the Avatar, and so on.

Well. At least he’s doing better than this morning.

* * *

They land after a few more hours by some small Earth Kingdom town. It’s still daylight out, so after setting up camp Sokka suggests heading into the town to pick up supplies.

Then Katara very quickly realizes something when she takes a look at their newest member.

* * *

“I have a _what_?” Zuko cries, because it didn’t occur to any of them that losing his memories included the knowledge that he has a giant, red facial scar.

“Um,” Katara says dumbly. “You—didn’t know?”

“I didn’t even know my own name and you expect me to know I have a scar covering half my face?” Zuko snaps, and then abruptly calms. “Well, this explains why I can’t see or hear well from that side. I just thought it was the concussion.”

Katara… hadn’t known that. And suddenly wonders where it’s from. She’s never paid attention to it before—it was just another thing that made Zuko seem even more threatening. But now that Katara’s thinking about it she realizes that she’s never heard of a firebender burning _themselves_. Especially to that degree. And it doesn’t look much like the burns she’s seen in the village, little dotting marks from popping embers and sprawling red brands from wild, uncontrolled flames.

It… kind of looks more like—

Tui and La. 

Katara is just… not going to think about that anymore. For her sanity.

* * *

In the end, they decide to just cover it up with bandages. Burns are incredibly common in the Earth Kingdom, so no one will think twice about it.

They also considered leaving Zuko behind, especially since he’s still concussed despite being markedly more lucid compared to this morning. But it would just be safer to keep him in their sight in the condition he’s in. If he does get tired, Aang promised to take him back to the camp while Katara and Sokka can stay behind.

So they head into town… _with_ _Zuko_.

Katara quickly realizes Zuko’s going to need some new clothes. Thankfully he’s wearing some weird black clothes instead of his Fire Nation armor, but he can’t wear just that for the rest of the trip, so when the group separates she pulls him along to a stall selling Earth Kingdom robes.

She searches through a few piles that vaguely look like Zuko’s size and pays for them before shoving them into Zuko’s arms. “You should try these on when we get back to camp.”  
  
He looks at her, bewildered. “What—why did you get these for me?”  
  
Katara wrinkles her nose. “Well, you can’t keep wearing that,” she gestures at his outfit, “it’ll get all gross. It probably already is, considering—last night.” Aang didn’t get too specific about what happened, but she knows there was a fight and running around in a muddy river so she can only imagine.

“Right,” Zuko says slowly. “Thank you.” He awkwardly bows to her, in a style that she can only guess is Fire Nation. He doesn’t even seem to realize he’s doing it.

Katara rolls her eyes. “It’s not a problem.” Still, she takes his hand and drags him along to a stall selling produce. “We should get some medicine for your head, too. After.” 

Maybe Zuko isn’t that bad. 

* * *

Katara’s getting a bad vibe from the town. There’s almost no one out, and everyone that _is_ out looks terrified. She… hasn’t seen any Fire Nation soldiers yet, but she’s starting to think the village is under Fire Nation control, which can easily make things harder for them.

She brushes the thought away for now, focused on restocking their supplies, and nearly forgets about it until they end up at a notice board with wanted posters of Aang, Sokka, and Katara pasted all over. They’re not _accurate_ wanted posters, but the three of them have a tendency to stick out anyway.

“Well,” Zuko says drily, staring at the board, “that’s going to be a problem.”  
  
And then the screaming starts.

* * *

When they find the source of the screaming, they see a young woman cowering before a group of about six or seven Fire Nation soldiers. _Ah_ , Katara thinks, _so that’s where they all were_. There are two small children hiding behind the woman’s skirts.

“Please,” she’s begging, “I promise to make the payments soon, just give me a few more days. My husband is off fighting in the war, and—”  
  
“Shut it,” the leader of the soldiers snaps, “you know the rules.” A sick smile plays at his lips. “Since you clearly don’t have enough money to take care of your house, I think we can handle that.” He gestures at a soldier behind him and flames wreathe around their hands.

Katara sees red.

 _“What do you think you’re doing?”_ shouts a voice that is _not_ Katara.

Zuko steps forward, fists clenched. “You call yourself soldiers, but all you’re doing is bullying this poor woman. You heard her!”

...What.  
  
The leader frowns. “And why do you care, boy? You’re just a war child without a home of your own. No nation even wants you.”  
  
Wait, does he think that Zuko’s a—

Zuko breathes in deeply, and opens his mouth.

* * *

Sokka hears the shouting from the _other side of the village_.

That’s their cue to get the fuck out of the town before Katara and Zuko do something even more stupid.

He had already figured out the Fire Nation had gotten to this town. Kind of hard not to, when staring at paintings of ash swirling through the dirt, and skeletons of buildings standing stark and empty against the blue sky. 

Not leaving the moment they stumbled upon the burnt down district was a mistake. He should have grabbed Aang by the arm and gone searching for Katara and Zuko, because he knows his sister. And he doesn’t know Zuko as well but Sokka knows he’s a moron that can’t stay out of trouble. 

And Sokka really went and left the two of them to their own devices. 

“Uh,” Aang says, “that doesn’t sound too good.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Sokka says. “I’m going to _kill_ those two. Come on.” He takes Aang’s arm and runs towards the screaming. Can’t they just go _one_ day without something going wrong?

When they get there, Katara is holding Zuko back as he shouts at a group of Fire Nation soldiers who all seem mystified by the tiny, bald teenager lecturing them on morality and honor. Katara’s yelling at Zuko as well, things like, “Li you have a concussion take it easy for the love of Tui and La!”

“What’s going on?” Aang loudly asks before Sokka can slap a hand over his mouth. He does it anyway. Just as a treat. It’s been a long day and Sokka is desperate to indulge himself where he can.

The question is enough to snap the soldiers out of whatever trance they’d found themselves in. “Enough!” one of them shouts, a large, bearded man who looks like he eats twiggy firebending teens for breakfast. He punches forward, fire erupting from his fist. Before the red-hot flames can hit Zuko and Katara, Aang jumps forward, dispersing the blast with a burst of air.

 _Please, just give me one day of rest_ , Sokka begs, but of course, there is no answer. He sighs and grabs his boomerang, jumping into the fight.

* * *

Li should _not_ be fighting.

His head still aches like crazy and he knows it will only get worse after the fight. Not that he really cares. But Katara will, since he’s still concussed and should be taking it easy. He can already tell she’s a _huge_ mother hen.

(For some reason, though, Li gets the feeling it’s not the first time he’s pushed himself while seriously injured.)

Nor should he be fighting since he, technically, doesn’t even know how to fight. But Li finds himself pulling out the swords strapped to his back anyway, hoping he’s not about to make a huge fool of himself.

He doesn’t. Quite the opposite, really. 

Apparently, sword fighting is muscle memory more than anything.

“What,” Sokka wheezes, reflecting Li’s own thoughts even as he deftly knocks the sword out of the soldier’s grasp. And then proceeds to whirl around and take down two more soldiers in a matter of seconds.

Soon, the soldiers are groaning on the ground. Li takes a look at the woman, who’s watching with wide eyes, her children gathered close to her chest. “Thank you,” she sobs, “I don’t know how I can ever make it up to you—”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Katara says quickly. “Knowing you’re okay is good enough.”

“Guys, we should go,” Sokka urges, grabbing Katara’s hand. Li realizes that people are staring at them, peeking out from windows and behind doors. 

Li steps back. “Yeah.”

They quickly turn and run out of the village back to their camp, making sure no Fire Nation soldiers are tailing them. Sokka has a dark frown on his face as they arrive, and Li doesn’t imagine that it means anything good.

“So, someone explain what just happened to me?” he asks, arms crossed over his chest, and he’s _definitely_ mad. 

“They were going to burn that woman’s house down, just because she couldn’t pay her taxes,” Katara fumes, and Li feels that familiar-unfamiliar flare of anger burn deep in his chest at the reminder. 

“We couldn’t just stand by and watch,” Li says.

Sokka shakes his head. “You put yourselves in danger. And beating up the soldiers isn’t going to do anything. They’re still controlling the town.”  
  
Nausea churns in Li’s stomach.

“They’re just going to treat the villagers even _worse_ now out of revenge,” Sokka continues. 

“This is my fault,” Li whispers. “I—I’m sorry. I know I’m new to the group, technically, I just—we have to do something!”  
  
All three of them are staring at him with something close to shock on their faces. 

“Z—Li’s right,” Katara says after a pause, stepping to his side. She almost sounds like she doesn’t believe her own words. “We can’t abandon that town.”  
  
“We have to,” Sokka says, “we don’t have time, and the soldiers are probably already at our heels. We can help the town by taking down the Fire Lord.”  
  
“There won’t _be_ a town by the time that happens!” Li shouts, and Katara nods. Aang stays quiet, but he steps over to Katara and Li’s side.

“And what do you propose we do?” Sokka demands. “I’m not trying to be mean, but what do you seriously think you can do to drive them out of the town—permanently?”

Katara wilts at that. But she does not give up. For a moment, Li sees a flash of iridescent metal before his eyes, but it’s gone as quickly as it came. “We have to try, at least!”

Li thinks of a mask sitting in his pack right now. A grinning, threatening face. One he had apparently used to rescue Aang from the Fire Nation. “I… might have an idea.”

* * *

Katara _cannot_ believe she took Zuko’s side like that. Though she would have had the same argument even if he wasn’t there. But it’s the principle of the matter!

Zuko’s a heartless Fire Nation prince. He’s determined to capture and kill the last hope this world has, and is ruthless and cruel. 

So then _why,_ when his memories have been torn away from him, has he suddenly gained morals and kindness? Amnesia isn’t supposed to change who one is at their core. She had expected him to be uncaring of the fact that the Fire Nation has systematically destroyed their world. She had expected him to see that poor woman and keep walking on as if nothing was wrong—maybe even joining in—because that’s what he would have done before losing his memories.

But instead he stopped the soldiers despite still having a concussion, and now he _wants_ to save the town from Fire Nation control. And that just doesn’t make sense.

* * *

“Are you sure about this? You’re still concussed.”  
  
“I’ll be _fine_ , Katara. It’s not like we’re doing any actual fighting.”  
  
“Still. This is definitely _not_ taking it easy.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve done worse with worse injuries.”  
  
“That… doesn’t make me feel better.”

* * *

In the end, only Li and Katara go out. Since the plan requires stealth, it’s better if less people are actually running around.

Li has the blue mask—Aang called it the Blue Spirit?—on, while Katara managed to fashion something into a hood that covers her head and part of her face. 

Aang told him that he’s supposedly good at sneaking around, and that was how he saved him the other night. But Li has no idea how he’s supposed to do that when he doesn’t _remember_.

“So, how do you do this?” Katara asks as they travel through the forest towards the town.

Li turns to look at her. She can’t see his face, but he hopes she can tell he’s glaring at her. “How am I supposed to know?” He taps his head. “I don’t remember anything past this morning.”

In the dark, it’s hard to see Katara’s face, but he can tell she’s blushing. “Right,” she says. “So… winging it?”  
  
“Winging it,” Li confirms. He came up with the idea to use the mask, but it was really Sokka who developed their actual plan. 

As they arrive at the edge of the town, they stop, staying out of sight in the case that there are any soldiers patrolling. Li frowns, glancing up at the nearest house. The roofs will probably be their best bet if they don’t want to get caught. He nudges Katara and points up at the roof.

“Um,” Katara says.

“It’ll be fine.” Li isn’t sure of that, but he leaps up and perches on a window sill. He feels… strange. Like he was meant to do this. It’s familiar and exhilarating all at once. He reaches up and grabs onto the edge of the roof, easily pulling himself up. 

Katara carefully gets onto the window sill and Li holds out a hand, helping her up.

They creep along the roof. Li jumps onto the next building, landing lightly on his toes. He crouches down and gestures for Katara to join him. 

“Oh,” Katara says. “Um.”

“You can do it. Make sure to land on the balls of your feet, not your heels.”  
  
Katara hesitates, but then leaps over the gap, landing next to Li. She didn’t manage it as silently as him, but it was still good for a first try (and _how_ does Li know that?). 

“Good job,” he tells her gruffly. 

“Thanks.” 

Up this high, they can see most of the town. In the distance is a large, imposing building that must be the base housing the Fire Nation soldiers. It was probably something else before the Fire Nation took over.

“There’s no turning back,” Li says.

* * *

It’s one thing to be told that Zuko is some sort of master of stealth. It’s another thing entirely to be shown it. 

And really, Katara just thought Aang had been exaggerating. There’s no way that _Zuko_ , who is literally the least subtle person in the world, is that good at sneaking around. 

Oh, how wrong she was. If anything, Aang _understated_ Zuko’s abilities to move inhumanly, like a literal spirit, and melt into the shadows within the span of a second. 

Katara tries her hardest to follow along dark alleyways and rooftops, but she’s never done this before (technically, Zuko hasn’t either. But that doesn’t stop him). She’s definitely going to keep practicing sneaking around. Maybe Zuko can give her some tips.

That thought almost makes Katara stop just before she leaps onto yet another roof. Has she really already accepted Zuko as a member of the group? Sure, he’s… technically Li right now (and maybe she should call him that in her head, just to prevent any slip ups), but he’s also still _Zuko_. Amnesia doesn’t change someone’s identity.

Zuko— _Li_ calls her name softly. She shakes her head and brushes away the thoughts for now. She needs to focus.

* * *

They stop in an alley near the base. Li looks around the corner and sees the coast is clear. Before he can go any further, he feels a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“Let’s go over the plan one more time,” Katara says. “That’s what Sokka would do.”  
  
Li shrugs. “I sneak in, draw attention to myself, and lead the soldiers outside.”  
  
“Then I use my waterbending to create mist and you threaten them to leave the town alone while pretending to be a spirit,” Katara finishes. “And I have my water right here.” She gestures to the several waterskins she had packed for this.  
  
It’s a simple plan. Something tells Li that he shouldn’t expect it to go entirely right, though. Li nods, then pauses. “Do you think you could also make it look like I’m waterbending at them?” Since it _is_ a blue mask, and blue apparently equals Water Tribe. And… Li doesn’t exactly know how to firebend.  
  
“I can try.” Katara glances down. “I’m not that good yet,” she admits, “even though I’ve gotten better since I left the South Pole.”  
  
“I think you’re really good. You don’t even have a proper teacher but you still managed a lot on your own,” Li says. The training he saw her doing in preparation for their mission showed that she’s very methodical and thorough when it comes to learning waterbending. And some of the stuff she had done had been truly impressive. “I know it doesn’t mean much coming from me but it’s true.”

“Oh. Thanks,” Katara says, sounding surprised but grateful all the same.

Li glances over at the base again. There’s still no one around. And there’s not much else in the way of defense, if there’s even anything. Should be easy for him. “I’m going to go now.”

“Good luck,” Katara says, looking straight at him. 

He nods at her, and then blends into the shadows as he heads toward the base.

* * *

Li isn’t sure if all Fire Nation soldiers are this dense or if it’s just this particular town. 

It’s actually been harder for him to _find_ any soldiers in the base, rather than hide from them.

He’s guessing that they’re asleep, which could be… a problem, as he needs the large majority of them to be awake for the plan to work.

What he needs is something big, enough for someone to sound an alarm. But he also doesn’t want to get caught. He frowns and steps down the hall, peeking through several doors. Li’s not good at planning, but he thinks he can definitely manage spur of the moment decisions. Hopefully he’ll find something that would be useful to him.

The first room he glances into is an armory. Knocking over something could work, but he’d rather not be trapped in a room full of weapons. The one next to it is some sort of storage room. Full of what, Li’s not sure. 

He steps into the room and frowns. It looks like a bunch of… explosives?

Oh.

Well, that could be useful.

* * *

Li tilts the barrel of blasting jelly, trailing it over the floor away from the room full of explosives and making sure not to get any of it on himself. He knows where the barracks are. There aren’t so many explosives that they should be touched. He hopes so, at least. 

Once he thinks he’s gotten a far away enough distance from the room, he crouches down. Aang told him he’s a firebender, and that firebenders are different because they can produce their own element. He can definitely feel… something inside of him. Something warm and flickering but also weaker than he thinks it should be. 

Li closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, attempting to reach inwards and stoke those embers. Just a spark. That’s all he needs.

* * *

Katara has been sitting around, bored, for about twenty minutes, when there’s a series of loud booms followed by a blast of hot wind. She startles, jumping up. Glancing around the corner of the alley reveals that an entire side of the base has been blown open.

What the _fuck_ , Zuko.

* * *

Li waits for the soldiers to arrive, perched on a pile of rubble that is out of sight. He can hear shouts from townspeople who have been woken up by the blast.

He glances over, searching for Katara. That was definitely a large enough cue for her to get ready. As the sounds of the soldiers get closer, Li prepares himself by crawling up the wall until he’s in a high enough position that he can drop down in front of them.

“Which one of you did this?” one of the soldiers demands of the town. The people are staring in shock at the sight.

 _Katara, come on_.

There’s a hissing sound and then mist rises up around them, obscuring everyone’s vision. _Oh, thank Agni_ , Li thinks instinctively. Before he can wonder what Agni even is, Li jumps down and holds a knife against one of the soldier’s throats. He didn’t bring his swords because Sokka pointed out they may recognize them. 

He makes sure to keep his voice low and deep as he growls, “I did it.”  
  
Mist swirls around them, parting enough that more of the soldiers can see them, and the man whimpers. Li didn’t exactly practice what he was going to say once he got to this point, but somehow he finds the words coming to him easily anyway, like he has experience in improvisation and acting.

“This town is under my protection,” Li continues loudly. He makes sure to keep the growl in his voice, to sound as guttural and intimidating as he can. It’s easier than he would have thought. “Leave, and never come back.”

One of the soldiers breaks away from the group. He sneers, red fire blooming in his palms. “What? You think I’m afraid of some measly spiri—” He chokes as a stream of water is thrown into his face. 

Li turns around, sees more globes of water surround him. _She did it_. _She really did it_. And Li knows, without a doubt, he does _not_ want to end up on Katara’s bad side. “That was just a warning for what will happen if you disrespect me.” 

Another one roars and steps forward, but one of the globes of water shoots forward and encases his feet in ice. He stumbles, falling forward onto his hands.

Li watches their reactions. The soldiers’ eyes are wide as they stare at him. They’ve been appropriately terrified into submission, so Li turns to the town. “This town is mine! The Fire Nation will never be able to harm you again.” He pauses, and adds after a moment, “But I cannot do everything for you. You must fight back and rebel against them yourselves. You have the strength. I know you do.”  
  
The people stare at him, awe and fear seeming to war in their eyes. 

Eventually, one of them, a young man with dark skin and brown hair, steps forward and stomps a foot on the ground. Earth rises up like a pillar in front of the soldiers, several of them falling backwards in their attempt to avoid it. “You heard him! Leave this town, and never come back. We are now under a spirit’s protection.” A few moments pass, and several more people come forward to flank him.

The soldiers hesitate. The crowd starts jeering and throwing rocks—many of them with the help of earthbending, which cannot be pleasant. The soldiers are pushed backward as the townspeople push forward, driving them out of the town.

Li watches this in satisfaction. It worked out better than he would have ever dreamed.

The fog around them gets thicker for a moment, and Li takes that as his cue to sneak away before anyone can catch onto the fact that he’s human. 

* * *

“Wow,” Katara breathes when Zu—Li slips back into the alley. “You were amazing out there.”  
  
Li pulls off the mask and grins. It’s a little awkward on his face, but still endearing. Without warning, he laughs, loudly. And pulls her into a hug. “Are you kidding? That was all you! You did great.”  
  
Katara blushes, returning the hug after a few moments of freezing in place because _Zuko is hugging her_. She impressed herself with what she had managed. Not only creating the fog, but maintaining the focus for controlling several balls of water at the same time. “Thanks.” She pulls away from the hug, keeping him at arm’s length. “Did you seriously have to blow up their base, though?”  
  
“It worked, didn’t it?” Li shoots back. And Katara can’t exactly deny that fact.

* * *

They’re still giddy and high on laughter as they return to the camp.

“What _happened_?” Sokka asks immediately. “I heard the explosion from here.”

They both glance at each other, and burst into laughter. “Nothing,” Katara says.

“Don’t worry about it,” Li adds.

Sokka crosses his arms over his chest, looking unamused. “Oh, so you’re all buddy-buddy now? Just because you blew up a building?”

“Yeah,” Katara finds herself saying. To her shock, she _means_ it. 

* * *

Katara’s getting ready for bed when Li approaches her.

He had changed into one of the robes Katara had gotten him, and to her satisfaction it fits perfectly. His fist is clenched tight around something, and he holds it out to her, revealing—her _necklace_.

“Um,” Li starts. “I found this wrapped around my wrist when I removed my gloves, and I think it’s Water Tribe? I don’t know why I would have it. Do you have any—”

Katara grabs it before he can say any more. “It’s _my_ necklace,” she says harshly. She clasps it around her neck, and the familiar weight of the pendant loosens a tightness she hadn’t even realized was constricting her.

Li blinks. “Oh. Why would I have it, then?”  
  
She can’t tell him the truth—that he stole it and blackmailed her with it. That thought is sobering—that Li is not their ally, or their friend, not really. But she still finds herself lying. “I lost it a while back. Maybe you found it while you were out with Aang.”  
  
“Maybe,” Li says, “I’m glad I did.” The way he smiles at her should be illegal. He shouldn’t be that nice. Not when he’s the enemy.

“Yeah,” Katara says hollowly, “me too.”

Later, as she’s lying in her bedroll, she touches the pendant lightly. Li had still returned it to her. And they had saved that town together. Maybe… maybe she can give him a chance.

Maybe.

* * *

Zuko hasn’t returned. It’s been a day, and he hasn’t returned. 

Iroh is not stupid. He knows his nephew snuck out to save the Avatar from Zhao’s clutches. He knows Zuko sneaks out a lot, actually. But this is the first time he hasn’t returned by the following night. 

The only thing that keeps Iroh from burning the entire world down to the ground in search of his nephew—no, his _son_ —is the knowledge that Zhao doesn’t have Zuko. Iroh has no doubt that if he did, Zhao would have come to their ship to gloat about having captured the traitor prince. 

But Zuko is still gone. And Iroh has no idea where he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus, katara has been won over. aang is... aang. sokka is just going with it for practicality reasons but currently thinks zuko has negative braincells (and he's right)
> 
> the plot ended up being a combination of The Painted Lady and The Southern Raiders. I was stuck on whether I should have done something else but I really couldn’t think of anything so I just kept it.
> 
> question: should i make this zukka or nah? because on one hand i'm finally in a fandom that actually appreciates gen fanfiction but i have such a soft spot for zukka and idk i cant choose. if it does end up being zukka, nothing romantic will happen between them until zuko gets his memories back and knows the truth due to consent issues.
> 
> edit: i got a few comments of people telling me that zuko didn't steal katara's necklace. i'm well aware he just found it. katara doesn't care about that though because instead of returning it zuko used it to blackmail her and then refused to give it back which is in a very similar vein to just plain stealing it. i think katara has all the right to say "he stole it" if she wants to.
> 
> edit 2: i am no longer taking votes on whether the fic should be gen or zukka. thanks to everyone who voted!


	2. Zuko Learns to Never Trust the Water Tribe Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments and kudos! like, wow, i got so much more attention than i expected.
> 
> i considered waiting until next week to post this. but i'm super impatient so you get it now. for future reference, this is considered to be a really quick update for me, as in, "how the hell did i write 7k in 2 days," so i can't guarantee the chapters will always come out this quickly. i've just been feral this past week or so. 
> 
> i counted up the votes for whether the fic should be gen or zukka and here are the results! (pretty sure i counted wrong because i ended up with 10 for gen when i had like five less comments but whatever)
> 
> gen - 11
> 
> zukka - 8
> 
> it turned out to be a lot closer than i thought but the fic will be gen. sorry to anyone who wanted zukka! hopefully you'll still enjoy the fic, if you choose to keep reading :)

“Your past was fraught and full of suffering,” Aunt Wu tells Li as she reads from his tea leaves, “but you have two paths in front of you. Both will involve a great deal of struggle, but only one will lead you to honor and becoming the… greatest Fire Lord in history?”  
  
“Um,” Li says. Aunt Wu looks as confused as he feels.

“No, that can’t be right,” she mutters to herself. Maybe Sokka _was_ right about her being a fraud. “Let’s try the bones.”

Well, that’s not ominous at all.

* * *

Turns out Aunt Wu meant some animal bones, not Li’s… own. He can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes him when she tells him that. 

“The bones are much more reliable. All you have to do is take one and throw it into the fire. The cracks that form shall reveal your destiny.”

Li picks one up and gingerly tosses it into the fire. He stares at it, wondering how _anyone_ can read an entire future just from some cracks.

“Hm,” Aunt Wu says, “this is much calmer than what happened with your companion’s.” She leans forward and points at a crack splitting into two more cracks. “It is indeed true that you have a road diverging into two in front of you. One of honor, and one of doubt and fear. It will be a hard decision, but the honorable road will indeed lead you to becoming a great leader.” She sighs and adds, “Whether or not that is as Fire Lord is unclear.” 

“Cool,” Li says after a pause. “Uh, thanks.”

 _Fire Lord?_ he thinks as he leaves the room. Sokka was right. Aunt Wu _is_ full of goose-bullshit. 

* * *

After they save Makapu Village from that erupting volcano, they very quickly decide to leave out of genuine fear that Sokka will end up having a heart attack out of sheer frustration. 

Aang is still lost in thought about what Aunt Wu said to him about reshaping his destiny as he practices waterbending with Katara. Zuko is sitting near the bank of the river with Sokka, deep in discussion about something. It’s been a week since they basically kidnapped Zuko, and his hair has started growing in a thick, black fuzz along his scalp. 

Aang still feels kind of bad about getting him to shave his hair off. Kuzon told him how important hair is in the Fire Nation. Some people would even rather die than cut their hair. But Sokka was right about it sticking out too much.

A thought hits him. They haven’t even tried firebending yet. “Hey, Li,” he calls out, dropping the wave he had created and accidentally splashing Sokka. Zuko, who was right next to Sokka, is miraculously dry.

“Hey!”  
  
“Yeah, Aang?” Zuko says, stifling a laugh at Sokka’s put-out expression.

“Want to try some firebending?” Zuko can still fight with swords, so firebending can’t be that different, right?

Zuko looks worried. He bites his lip. “Um, I don’t… know how to firebend,” he admits. “I can’t teach you. Sorry.”  
  
Aang’s face flushes red, feeling Katara and Sokka’s glares. “Well… you can still use your swords. Maybe you’ll remember once you give it a try!”

Zuko blinks. “I guess,” he says, still sounding hesitant. He stands up and moves away from the river bank. 

Aang jumps ten feet up into the air in excitement. “Yay!” Firebending always looked so _cool_ (haha, cool) when Kuzon did it. Now he has his own firebending master to teach him!

Sokka stalks off, muttering about crazy benders and how he’s completely alone.

* * *

“Okay… so how do I do this?”

“Um.” Aang tries to think of some of the moves Zuko used on him. They involved a lot of punches and kicks. And loud screaming. But Aang doesn’t think that part is very necessary. “From what I know, it’s a lot of this?” He demonstrates a punch forward, followed by a side kick. 

Zuko copies his movements, body stiff. 

“Keep going,” Aang says encouragingly. He never thought he would be the one teaching his firebending master how to firebend, but here they are.

Zuko follows it up with another punch. A step forward, and another punch. Then a reverse side kick. Within seconds, his movements become fluid and smooth, as if he’s been doing them all his life. Soon, he’s doing a full kata, strong, powerful moves even without the fire.

“Huh,” Zuko says when he finishes, “I guess I do remember.”  
  
“That was great, Li!” Katara shouts brightly from where she’s still practicing waterbending.

“Thanks,” Zuko says, shooting her a wide smile. “So how do I firebend? I managed to create a little spark when I blew up the— _I mean_ , when I went on my field trip with Katara—but that’s it.”  
  
“Uh…” Aang shrugs. “It’s just a fire, but inside of you. That’s all I know. Just… try doing what you did then while doing a kata?”

Zuko hums noncommittally. “Okay, I guess.” He starts another kata, and when he punches, a weak flame jets out, dissipating into nothing almost as soon as Zuko creates it. “Um.”

“Just keep trying?” Aang suggests. 

Another move. Same result.

“Something’s wrong,” Zuko says, staring at his fist after punching a few more times with the same tiny fire coming out. “Maybe it’s the amnesia.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe,” Aang says, slightly concerned. He’s never heard of someone losing their bending before. He’s never met someone with amnesia either, though. So for all he knows, Zuko’s right.

Zuko shrugs, brushing it off as easily as a speck of dust. Something he never would have done before losing his memory. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I can still show you the moves, right?”

* * *

The katas are hard work. 

Airbending involves avoidance and circular movements, and waterbending is graceful and fluid, but with firebending Aang has to put in his full strength. It’s loud, dynamic movement. Positive jing.

Zuko watches from the side when he’s not demonstrating, correcting Aang every so often. Katara has joined him, finished up with her own training. 

“So, when can I make actual fire?” Aang asks excitedly after finishing one up.

Zuko shrugs. “Right now, I guess.”  
  
“Cool!” Aang closes his eyes, trying to search for that inner fire Kuzon has told him so much about. It takes a few moments, but suddenly he feels a rush of warmth in his palms and he opens his eyes. In his hands is a bright red ball of flames.  
  
“Wow, Aang!” Katara exclaims, stepping forward. “You did it!”

“I did!” Aang grins up at her. 

Zuko comes closer, staring down at the fire. “Huh. I wonder what happened to my fire. Maybe I’m just not good.”  
  
“No, I’ve seen you—I’ve seen you firebending before,” Aang says, “you’re pretty good.” He laughs, throwing the ball of flames from hand to hand. Zuko steps back.  
  
“Maybe you should be careful—” Zuko starts warily, holding up a hand.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” Aang replies carelessly, engrossed in playing around with the fire. He spins around, and the fire flares up to a level that he can’t control. Suddenly, he hears a scream.

 _Katara_. 

Just as abruptly as the fire came to life in his hands, it dies out. He feels cold inside.

Katara is sobbing, crouched down. A heavy weight bowls Aang over, and Sokka is shouting in his ear. “What did you do to her? What did you do?”  
  
“Sokka! Get off!” Zuko screams, trying to pull Sokka off of Aang. “Don’t hurt him, it was an accident!”

Sokka is breathing heavily as he gets off of Aang, who lies there, staring at his hands. He can’t believe he did that. “Katara—” he starts, not sure how he can even begin to apologize, but she shakes her head and runs off, clutching her hands to her chest.

“You burned my sister,” Sokka says accusingly, blue eyes icy.

“I’m sorry—”

“No! You don’t get to say that, not when you—you—” Sokka is shaking, his face in his hands. Zuko places a hand on his shoulder, looking stricken.

“It was my fault, Sokka. I didn’t know how to firebend. It didn’t occur to me how out of control firebending could get.”  
  
“Maybe you should have known, considering your face,” Sokka snaps.

Zuko rears back. His jaw is clenched, and it seems as though he’s biting back several harsh words. Eventually, he sighs and turns away. “I don’t think that bothered me as much as you wanted it to. It’s not exactly like I know how I got it.”

Aang is still sitting there. He stares down at the ground. One thing is for certain. He’s never firebending again.

* * *

Katara cries softly as she runs along the river, not wanting to be anywhere near the chaos she left behind. 

She stops once it’s finally quiet, kneeling down and wincing as she places her stinging hands into the water. The coolness is pleasant on her skin, and after a few moments, a blue glow surrounds them. Katara yelps and pulls out her hands, staring at them.

It’s as if they were never burnt. 

Katara looks down at the water. Is it possible…? Can waterbending heal?

She should have known that. She _would_ have known that, if it weren’t for the Fire Nation. All her culture, gone and burnt away. 

She flexes her fingers. There’s no pain whatsoever in them.

 _Zuko_ , she thinks. What if she can heal—

* * *

“Li!” Katara shouts as she runs back over to the group.

“Katara!” Sokka rushes over, crushing her in a tight hug before starting to fuss over her. “How are you? How much does it hurt? Do we need any medicine?”  
  
“I don’t need anything.” She shows him her hands. “I—I can heal with waterbending, I think. There was this blue glow, and—never mind! Li! Get over here!”

“What even is bending,” Sokka whispers, but she ignores him.

“What is it?” Li asks warily. He blinks down at her hands. “Woah! Where’d the burns go?”  
  
“I healed them!” Katara says excitedly. “Li, what if I can get your memories back using waterbending?”  
  
“Katara,” Sokka starts.

Li’s eyes widen, a hopeful light shining within them. “What? Do you think it will work?”

“Katara, let’s think about this for one second,” Sokka says, giving her a look.  
  
Katara knows what he means. Li gets his memories of being Zuko back, and he’ll immediately attack them. But she has to at least _try._ She owes it to her friend. “I just want to take a look. I’m not exactly sure how I did it,” she admits. 

“We can still try,” Li says brightly. 

Katara pulls a bit of water from the river and envelops her hands in them. She holds her hands against Li’s temple, not entirely sure what she’s looking for. After a few seconds, the water starts glowing the same way it did before, and Katara can feel… _something_. Like a bunch of little pathways of energy surrounding a larger reservoir of that same energy. They’re delicate, and some of them frayed and weak, as if they’ve been cut. 

There’s a huge blockage at one point, and Katara tries pushing through it. Li gasps in pain, and Katara pulls her hands away immediately. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” she asks worriedly.

Li holds a hand up to his head. “It just felt like there was something squeezing my head.”  
  
Katara drops the water to the ground. “I don’t think I can do more. It seems too… delicate, like one wrong move could mess everything up.”  
  
“Uh…” Li shrugs. “It’s fine. At least you tried.” He gives her a small smile.

“Yeah.” Katara glances over Li’s shoulder. Aang is staring at her with a forlorn expression. Her heart clenches. She never wants to see him so heartbroken again.

* * *

Aang stayed behind while Katara tried healing Zuko’s head. He knows Katara healed herself, but that doesn’t matter, because what if—she couldn’t heal herself? She would have been seriously injured. Because of _Aang._

He’s never hurt someone like that before. And he doesn’t like the feeling very much.

“Aang? Can I speak with you?” Katara asks gently.

Aang looks up, fighting back tears. “Katara, I’m _so_ sorry. I didn’t—I’m so sorry it happened. I wasn’t thinking,” he says bitterly.  
  
She sits down next to him. “I know you feel bad about what happened. But I forgive you. And my hands are fine. See?” She grins crookedly, holding up her hands for him to inspect. “And… I think this was an important lesson for you to have.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Aang doesn’t like the thought of any lesson where Katara gets hurt.  
  
Katara blows out gently. “Well… to take firebending more seriously. It’s a dangerous element. I mean… just look at Zu— _Li’s_ scar. But now you know you need more control over it. Both of you do.”  
  
“It’s not his fault,” Aang says quickly, “he didn’t know. And I was the one who convinced him.” He glances down at the reminder that Zuko is only here because of a lie.

“I didn’t say it was,” Katara says. “But both of you know now to be more careful when firebending.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Aang says, pulling his knees up and resting his head on them. “I’m never going to firebend again.”  
  
“Aang…”  
  
“I _mean_ it, Katara! I never want to hear you scream like that again, and definitely not because of _me_. Firebending’s not worth it. I can still be a good Avatar if I master the other elements.”  
  
Katara looks unsure, but she doesn’t press the issue. “Just—don’t be too hard on yourself, okay? I forgive you, and Sokka’s just really protective. He’ll forgive you too eventually.” After a pause, she adds, “Would you like a hug?”  
  
Aang hesitates, but then nods. Katara opens her arms wide and Aang burrows into her chest, clinging onto her. 

He’s never hurting Katara again. _Never_.

* * *

Bato is not sure what to think when he first runs into Sokka and Katara in the Earth Kingdom.

Pride wars with disbelief and horror. They’re traveling with the Avatar, a young boy, to defeat the Fire Lord, but they’re _still children_. The Avatar is only twelve, and even the oldest one in their group, a teenager with a large burn scar on his face, seems to be about sixteen. 

Bato doesn’t think much of the teen—Li, they told him—until they step into his hut, where a small fire lights up the room. In the glow of the flames, Bato can clearly see the golden shine to the teen’s eyes, an eerie, predatory pale yellow that he didn’t even think was possible.

Fire Nation.

Bato doesn’t react right away, not the way Hakoda would have. Instead, he sits and studies him as they share dinner. He’s awkward and clumsy but Sokka and Katara are both comfortable with him, and he’s polite enough to Bato. Bato doesn’t see anything malicious in the way he speaks or moves.

And that burn… clearly there’s a story there. Burnt by his own nation, and now rebelling against the Fire Lord? That’s Bato’s best guess.

“So, Li, is it?” Bato says eventually, drawing their attention. “I was wondering what your story is. How did you come to join the Avatar?”  
  
Four pairs of wide, innocent eyes blink at him. “Uh,” Li says. “I… actually don’t know?” He rubs the back of his neck.

“You don’t know,” Bato repeats. What does that even _mean_?

“I lost my memory after like, a few days with them or something,” Li says. “Aang said I got shot in the head with an arrow?”  
  
“You… wait, you were shot with an arrow?” Just _what_ have these children been getting up to? Hakoda is going to blow a fuse when Bato meets back up with them.

“Um, yeah, but don’t worry, the concussion healed! Sir.” 

As if that makes everything _okay_. Bato doesn’t have any biological children but he considers Sokka and Katara his own. He’s suddenly very tempted to add to the collection. Bato sighs loudly. “Sokka, how did you find him?”  
  
Sokka blinks, nearly dropping his bowl of sea prune stew. “Um,” he says, “we… found him in a… Fire Nation colony? But we don’t actually know that much about Li. He was kind of on his own when he joined.”

So he’s at least part-Fire Nation, and seemingly has no family of his own. There are, unfortunately, far too many children like Li running around. 

If Hakoda was here, he’d already be signing the adoption papers by now. Bato is not too far behind.

* * *

When they step out the next day, Bato looks at Li appraisingly, and says to Sokka, “is he going to ice dodge with us?”

“What’s ice dodging?” Li asks.

Sokka slings an arm around his shoulders, grinning widely. “So let me tell you a little something—”

* * *

It isn’t until the boat starts moving that Li realizes Sokka misled him. And by then it’s too late to yell and demand he be taken off the ship.

Li still decides to scream. Loudly. And swears to never trust another Water Tribe man ever again.

* * *

It wasn’t that hard a decision to go with Aang. Li doesn’t know Sokka and Katara’s dad, and he doesn’t want Aang to be alone. 

Bato comes over and claps his uninjured hand on Li’s shoulder before they split up for good. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Li,” he says, eyes twinkling. “And know that there will always be a place for you in the Water Tribe. You were a natural at ice dodging.” 

If being a natural involves a lot of shouting and death threats towards Sokka. 

“Oh,” Li says. “Thank you, sir.” There’s a fluttery, warm feeling in his chest at the thought that he’s wanted somewhere. Sure, he has his friends, but he doesn’t know anything about his home, or his family. If they miss him, or they even know who he is. 

He hesitates, and then gives Bato a quick hug, careful not to irritate his injured side. Bato pulls him in closer with one arm. “Watch over the Avatar for us. He’s still young, and needs guidance.”

“Will do,” Li promises as they separate.

It wasn’t that hard a decision to go with Aang. It still hurts to see Sokka and Katara’s retreating backs, though.

* * *

They end up back on the beach where Bato first found them. 

Before Appa can take off, however, a giant, monstrous creature comes bounding over. There are two people on its back: a fierce-looking woman with a whip, and a kindly old man. When he sees Li, his eyes widen, and he quickly leaps off the creature’s back.

 _“Nephew?”_ he says in disbelief.  
  
Li blinks, deciding to ignore the giant mole thing for now. “Uh. Do I know you?”  
  
The old man stares, looking concerned. His gaze drifts towards Aang, something sharp glinting in his amber eyes. “Ah… never mind. I must have had you confused with my nephew!”  
  
“What,” the woman says flatly, but the old man ignores her.

“You two look extremely similar. He’s missing, you see, and I have been searching for him.”

“Your nephew has a giant facial scar, too?” Li asks dubiously.

The old man blinks. “Uh… yes! Yes he does, in fact.”

“Weird,” Li says. “Uh. I hope you find him.”  
  
“Seriously, Uncle Fatso, what are you—”  
  
The old man turns to her. “Thank you for aiding me, Jun, but I can take it from here. Please head back to the ship, and I promise you your efforts will be rewarded.”

The woman—Jun—scoffs. “Whatever, old man.” She whips the creature, and it leaps away, leaving just the three of them. 

“It’s a pleasure to formally meet you, young Avatar,” the old man says pleasantly. He bows to Aang. “My name is Iroh. And I would like to know how exactly your companion came to join you.“ There’s… something strange to his tone, something hard and dangerous underneath all the sweetness. 

“He’s my… firebending master? Sort of? Oh, and he has amnesia,” Aang says, looking bewildered. “He was helping me escape from Zhao, and then an arrow hit his head, and he forgot everything. Um. Please don’t attack me, Mr. Iroh?”

Something in Iroh loosens, and when he speaks again, this time his voice sounds genuinely kind. “I see. I promise I will not harm you.”  
  
Aang sighs in relief. “Oh. Good.”

“Actually, would you mind if I stayed with you for the night? My old bones are tired, you see, and I cannot travel long distances on my own.”  
  
“But weren’t you just with—” Li’s cut off when Aang elbows him in the ribs. Hard. “Ow!”  
  
“Sure, Mr. Iroh,” Aang says with a pasted on smile, one that speaks of a deeply contained terror. Li looks at him in pure confusion. 

Who _is_ this person?

* * *

Katara and Sokka return a few minutes after Iroh joined them, and Aang quickly explains the situation to them. He wishes there was time to properly apologize for what he did, but he’s genuinely terrified that Zuko’s uncle is going to burn him to a crisp for kidnapping his nephew. 

Aang usually sees the best in people, and he’s sure Iroh is a pretty nice guy all things considered, but not when he accidentally scammed Zuko into betraying the Fire Nation.

“Well, that’s just great,” Sokka scoffs. “Freaky uncle is here to kill us all and take you to the Fire Lord.”  
  
“Actually, I just think he’s here for Zuko,” Aang corrects. “I can’t say anything about the killing us all part though.”  
  
Katara glances over to where Iroh is explaining the intricacies of tea making to Zuko. He looks like he’d rather go ice dodging again. “He doesn’t look that threatening to me.”

“You didn’t see him when he first showed up,” Aang whispers, gazing off into the distance unseeingly. He shudders. “I thought he was going to set me on fire with his mind when he realized Zuko didn’t recognize him.”

* * *

They all pretend to go to sleep that night. When they hear Zuko’s breathing slow down, they sit back up.

Iroh looks at them with steely eyes, pouring out a cup of the leftover tea he had made. “Please explain what you’re doing with my nephew.”  
  
Sokka nudges Aang. “It’s your fault.”  
  
Aang glares at him even though he knows he can’t exactly argue that fact, before turning to Iroh. He explains everything, from the frogs to getting taken, to Zuko rescuing him, to the arrow that caused all this, and finally, Aang’s mistake. “I’m really sorry, Mr. Iroh. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I just… panicked. But we’re not hurting him, I swear!”

Iroh is silent for a moment, before he smiles and takes a sip of his tea. “I believe you, Avatar. I was mostly worried that _you_ were the ones who had caused the injury to my nephew. But now I see that you merely had his best interests at heart.”  
  
“Actually—” Sokka starts, and Katara quickly elbows him. 

“So… you’re not mad at us for lying to him and you’re not going to set us all on fire?” Aang asks hopefully.

Iroh sighs. “I can’t say I’m _happy_ with your decision to withhold the truth, but what’s done is done. I only suggest you tell him the truth sooner rather than later, for the spider-fly can weave as complex a web as it wants, but eventually it is doomed to become entangled in its own threads.”

“What,” Sokka says, but Aang nods in understanding.

“So, you’ll let us keep him?” Hm. Maybe he should have worded that better. Less as though Zuko is just a pet.  
  
“That depends.” Iroh looks at them. “Do you _want_ him with you? Otherwise I can easily explain the situation and take him back to the ship.”  
  
“Wait, you don’t mind Zuko coming with us to fight the Fire Lord?” Katara asks. “Don’t you support the war?”  
  
Iroh smiles again, but it’s tinged in sadness. “I did once, but I’ve learned otherwise since then. I have always hoped that one day Zuko would see the truth and break away from the destiny his father has laid out for him.”

“And if we take him and he gets his memories back?” Aang asks. That’s the thing he dreads above all else. Every time he thinks about it he just feels nauseous from guilt.  
  
“Zuko will no doubt be very angry,” Iroh says, stroking his beard, “but you must understand. He won’t just have his old memories. He’ll have new memories of being friends with you and the kindness you treated him with even after all that he’s done. That will make a difference.” 

They glance at each other, unsure. Aang frowns and decides to take Iroh’s word on that. After all, he knows Zuko better than anyone. 

Iroh heaves a deep sigh, continuing. “Zuko is… deeply scarred, both on the outside and in. The Zuko you have gotten to know over the past week is the real one, untouched by his father’s expectations and abuse. The Zuko that had been chasing you was a mere shadow of what he thought Ozai wanted him to be.”  
  
“Abuse?” Katara whispers in a horrified tone.  
  
Iroh nods grimly. “I must tell you something if you _do_ want to travel with him.” Slowly, he explains the story of Zuko’s childhood, of pain and fire and bloodshed. How the Fire Lord publicly set his own son’s face on fire. How the branding wasn’t enough, and he sent Zuko out when he was thirteen to capture a legend. 

Aang grits his teeth when Iroh finishes. Tears slip down his cheeks. He glances at the faces around him, and Katara looks not just distressed, but—furious. Sokka is harder to read, but there is a grim certainty in him.

“We’re keeping him,” Sokka decides. “There’s no way we can let him return to the Fire Nation.”  
  
Aang and Katara don’t say anything, but they all know they agree. 

* * *

  
  
“So you’re a firebender,” Li says to Iroh the next morning. He’s drinking tea again, and Li is genuinely concerned at how much of it he seems to consume. Is that even healthy?

“I am,” Iroh says lightly.

“I… I’m a firebender, too.”  
  
Something flashes in Iroh’s eyes, but it’s gone before Li can discern it.

“But I don’t really remember how to do it,” Li continues. “I can do the katas just fine, but—I tried teaching Aang, and there was an incident, and he lost control.”

“Ah.”  
  
“Oh, also, my fire is super weak. I’m pretty sure it’s not supposed to be like that.” To demonstrate, Li punches forward, and a weak spurt of flame bursts out of his fist.

Iroh nods sagely, setting his cup of tea to the side. “I believe I know what the problem is. You remember your firebending forms but you don’t know the philosophy behind it. Firebending is different in that it comes from within us, and takes a great deal of control. That is why you must control firebending with your breath. If you can control your breathing, you will have control over the element as well.”  
  
“That… makes sense,” Li admits. “And my fire? Is it because I’m not breathing properly?”  
  
“I am certain that if I asked you to show me a kata your breathing would be perfect,” Iroh says, shaking his head. “No, that is not the problem. The problem is the source of your firebending. Most of the Fire Nation learns that to power their firebending they must rely on hate and rage. It is known as Sozin’s method, and has distorted the original meaning of firebending.”  
  
“But… why? Why would they rely on something like that?”  
  
“I’m afraid I cannot answer that,” Iroh says, one corner of his mouth quirking up. “You probably relied on the same method before losing your memories. Now that they’re gone, you lack the rage that fueled your fire for so long, which is why it has weakened.”  
  
Li’s eyes widen. “So, what, I can’t firebend anymore? Is there another way?”  
  
“Yes. You can learn from the original masters. I will even take you and Aang there myself, if you so wish. The only problem is that they are in the Fire Nation.”  
  
“Oh. _Oh_.” Li stands up, brushing off his robes. “Okay. I’ve got to talk to the others about that. Thanks for telling me!” He bows politely, before running over to the rest of the group. 

* * *

Sadness and happiness for his nephew both war in Iroh’s heart. He is happy to see his nephew act like the child he once was, without all his trauma and fear weighing him down. But it still hurts every time Zuko looks at Iroh and doesn’t recognize him.

He doesn’t blame the Avatar and his companions for what happened. They are children themselves, and have shown unfathomable kindness to Zuko despite the way he has treated them thus far. 

Although Zuko will be severely hurt if he ever gets his memories back. Iroh can only hope that the children will gain the courage to tell him the truth before then.

* * *

Aang doesn’t want to do this.

But Sokka insisted, saying that it was better to get it out of the way now because he didn’t know when another opportunity would come. And that it might come in useful for the future.

He tried explaining that he’s not going to firebend again, not after he burned Katara, but then Iroh came in and said it was important for the Avatar to understand all four bending styles. Even if he ended up never using firebending. And Zuko said he wanted to fix his firebending, too, so he was outvoted.

So now Aang is on course to the Fire Nation to see some firebending masters. 

It’s at least more peaceful than their last trip to the Fire Nation. Iroh had suggested enshrouding Appa in mist to make him appear as a cloud in order to evade the blockade, which Katara is easily handling. 

No flaming rocks flying at them this time. Aang sighs in relief as they safely pass over the blockade without anything happening. 

Soon, he can see land covered in a thick, lush jungle, and Iroh confirms that is where they are supposed to go.

* * *

Aang, Zuko, and Iroh are going to go off on their own while Sokka and Katara stay behind with Appa and Momo. Sokka already hates the idea. It’s ridiculously hot and humid and he’s already been bitten twice by a mothquito. But Iroh insisted that it would be better if only Aang and Zuko came along with him.

As they watch the three of them leave, Sokka says, “I can’t believe we’re just letting him go off with Aang and Zuko.”

There’s a pause as they both consider that. Then they shrug. “Oh well,” Katara says.

* * *

  
  
It takes a while for them to trek through the jungle, but eventually they find themselves in the ruins. Aang’s jaw drops open in awe. It’s remarkably intact for a civilization that disappeared centuries—maybe even millennia—ago. “Wow…” he whispers.

Iroh chuckles. “Yes, it is quite impressive, isn’t it?” And then, “Stay here, please. I must go see something before I can show you to the masters.”  
  
Aang and Zuko exchange a look. Zuko shrugs. “Okay, I guess.”

Almost as soon as Iroh disappears in the distance, Zuko grabs Aang’s hand. “Come on, we should look around!”  
  
Aang bites his lip, though he _is_ tempted. The ruins look _awesome_. “Iroh said to wait here, though.”

“It’ll be fine,” Zuko insists. “I just want to explore a little bit. Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?”  
  
Aang lets out a sigh. And nods. 

“Besides,” Zuko continues, “what’s the worst that can happen?”  
  


* * *

As it turns out, getting trapped in a dark, underground cavern.

They had been wandering around the ruins for a few minutes when Aang’s foot caught on a wire that triggered the ground to fall out from beneath them. And the hole had closed back up before Aang could even begin to regather his wits and glide out, blotting out what little light had filtered in.

“What’s that you were saying about the worst that could happen?” Aang says drily as they stare up at where the ceiling (probably) is. 

“Hey, no, you’re _not_ allowed to be sarcastic. Has Sokka been rubbing off on you?” Zuko demands.

Aang blinks. “Why am I not allowed to be sarcastic?” 

There’s a loud sigh. “Never mind. Can you make some fire? You know I can’t.”  
  
Aang freezes. “I… can’t.”  
  
“What do you mean? Of course you can.”  
  
“I don’t want to lose control again,” Aang admits, “and hurt you. Especially after—” _After the Fire Lord burnt half your face off_ , he doesn’t say. “After what happened with Katara.”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Zuko insists, sounding frustrated, “it’ll just be a small fire.”

Aang squeezes his eyes shut. “I can’t do it, Li. I’m sorry.”

“Okay,” Zuko says softly, “okay. I get it. We’ll just have to stick together until we find a way out.” There’s the sound of fabric rustling. And Aang feels a hand grasping blindly at his arm until it finds Aang’s own hand and latches on tightly. “Don’t let go whatever happens, okay?”

Aang nods. “Okay.” And together, they move forward.

* * *

Li feels _awful_ for dragging Aang into this. What if they’re trapped here forever and starve to death or something? He should have just stayed where Iroh told them to, and ignored the temptation to explore.

But how was he supposed to know that centuries-old booby traps would somehow still work? Or that they were even there in the first place? 

They stumble along blindly (Li is _this_ close to shouting at Aang over not firebending), trying hard not to trip on random rocks. Meanwhile, Aang keeps up a constant stream of chatter.

“You know, Kuzon and I used to get up to stuff like this _all_ the time. This one time, he and I snuck away to explore a festival that was in town, and we got _so_ much food and candy, and…” 

Li doesn’t speak much, but he appreciates that Aang’s trying to keep their spirits up.

Well.

Up until Li steps on a patch of stone that sinks down and the ground disappears from beneath him. He reflexively lets go of Aang’s hand in an attempt to grab onto something. 

And shouts, just before he drops into the abyss below, “ _Why_ is there a booby trap _inside_ of a booby trap!”

* * *

“Li!” Aang shouts when Zuko’s grip abruptly disappears from his own. “Li!” He can’t see anything—he has no idea where Zuko is, if he’s even still—  
  
“I’m okay, Aang!” comes a faint voice from below. Aang kneels down, careful to stay where he is and not move forward even an inch. “I landed in water!”

“Okay, good! Just—wait there, I’ll figure out a way to get you out.”  
  
There’s a pause. “I don’t think you have much time,” Zuko says. “The water’s rising. Quickly.”  
  
Aang’s heart drops into his stomach. “Oh, no.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Zuko reassures. “Just waterbend me out.”  
  
“Right,” Aang says. He raises his arms, attempting to feel the flow of the water. He attempts to swirl it around so that it can bring Zuko up in a sort of funnel, but he starts making terrible choking noises. Aang immediately stops. “Li?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Zuko says after a moment, voice noticeably rougher. “You just nearly drowned me. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“What do you mean _don’t worry about it_?” Aang demands.  
  
“Hey, you know what would help?” Zuko asks, ignoring him. “If you firebent right about now.”  
  
Aang rears back. “What? How would that help?”  
  
“Well, you kind of need to see to waterbend, don’t you?” Zuko snaps.

Aang averts his eyes despite the fact that Zuko is right and he can’t see right now. “I can’t.”  
  
“You _can_. Oh, and by the way, you should really hurry up.”

 _Can_ he do it? The memory of burning Katara is still raw and fresh in his mind—it only happened about a week ago. Her screams constantly haunt his dreams, and Aang _knows_ he never wants to hear them again. But Zuko is in danger. And only he can do something about it.  
  
 _“Aang.”_ There’s noticeable panic in Zuko’s voice now. “Aang, please! The water’s almost all the way up!”  
  
“Li, hold on, I’m thinking—”  
  
“There’s no _time_ to think! I can’t see anything, please, Aang! Help me!”

Aang grits his teeth and cups his hands together, forming a bright flame within them. The sudden shock of light after so much time in darkness almost forces him to close his eyes, but he keeps them open. 

In front of him is a narrow tunnel that leads down to another cavern. It’s nearly full to the brim with water, and Zuko isn’t visible. He must be trapped under the ceiling. Aang sends a burst of flame down the tunnel, signaling Zuko the direction he should swim towards. 

After a few moments, he stops the jet of fire, calling the flames back so they’re balled in his palm. When he looks back down, he can see Zuko’s pale face staring up at him from the other end of the tunnel. “Li, I’m going to put the fire out. Just stay there while I waterbend you up.”  
  
There’s no response, but Aang knows he heard him. He puts out the fire in his hand and starts making circular motions with his arms, funneling the water upwards through the tunnel.

He hears a gasp in front of him, and Aang reaches out, grabbing onto Zuko and helping him out of the hole.

Zuko clings onto him, dripping wet and gasping. “Are you okay?” Aang asks desperately. “You’re okay, right? Please tell me you are.”  
  
“I’m okay,” Zuko says eventually. Then lets out a breathy laugh. “You did it! You firebent!”  
  
“I did it,” Aang echoes.

“So, you think you can keep up a flame now?” Zuko asks, teeth chattering slightly, “I’m _sick_ of booby traps.”

In response, Aang summons another bright ball of flames into his hands.

* * *

In the end, they’re rescued by a group of nearly nude people covered in paint. “You’ve caused a lot of trouble for us,” one of them scolds as they’re led outside of the system of caverns, “we’ve been searching for you for hours.”  
  
“Um, right,” Zuko says awkwardly, voice cracking. “Sorry about that.”

Almost as soon as they step outside, Aang and Zuko are both accosted by Iroh, who crushes them tight to his chest. “I thought I told you to wait for me,” he says, voice shaking. He pulls apart and stares at Zuko. “Why are you all wet?”  
  
“Uh. I almost drowned?”  
  
Iroh blinks, breath stuttering, before he pulls Zuko back in. “I’m going to sleep holding the two of you by your collars. Clearly you cannot be trusted to sit still.”

“Sleep?” Aang asks.

“It’s nighttime,” one of the painted men says, scowling. “Do you really think you can see the firebending masters when right now is the domain of waterbenders? We’ll try again tomorrow morning.”  
  
“You must be hungry,” Iroh says, arms still holding Aang and Zuko close. “We’re going to have dinner, and then you will _rest_.”

* * *

Iroh wasn’t joking about holding them while sleeping. After dinner, he grabs the two of them and pulls them against his sides, ignoring their squawks and protests. “Now there’s no way you can wander off,” he says smugly.

Zuko acts annoyed, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. But Iroh is warm and soft, so Aang just snuggles into his side and drifts off.

* * *

They’re woken up before sunrise the next day. 

“Before you face the masters, I must show you an ancient firebending form called The Dancing Dragon,” Iroh explains.  
  
“...The Dancing Dragon,” Li repeats blankly. Couldn’t they have chosen a _cooler_ name?

* * *

They learn it anyway, and Li hates every step of it. Especially when Aang makes a joke about them dancing together.

* * *

“This is the Eternal Flame,” the chief of the Sun Warriors explains, gesturing towards the golden flames, “it is the very first fire, given to man by dragon. And we have kept it going for thousands of years.”  
  
“Wow,” Zuko whispers, eyes shining in the golden light of the fire.

“In order to meet the masters, you must present them with a piece of this fire. At that point, they will judge you and either deem you worthy or unworthy.”  
  
“Um,” Aang cuts in, “what happens if they deem us unworthy?”  
  
The chief laughs a full-belly laugh. “Why, they will destroy you on the spot.”  
  
Zuko and Aang share a horrified look. “Is it too late to back out now?” Aang asks weakly. The chief merely looks at him, unamused.

Sokka and Katara are going to _kill_ him for getting destroyed by some firebenders while they weren’t even there. 

* * *

Aang wishes he could just airbend himself up the mountain. Walking is _so_ boring.

“Hurry up, Aang,” Zuko snaps. “You’re falling behind.”

“I have shorter legs than you!”

* * *

Aang’s fire just accidentally went out. Which is just great. So much for the Eternal Flame.

And then Zuko refuses to give him any, and they fight, and his goes out. 

And then there are dragons. 

...Aang is pretty sure they’re about to get eaten.

* * *

“Maybe we should dance with them,” Aang suggests.

Li is going to throttle him. 

And the Sun Warriors. For coming up with such a stupid name.

* * *

Somehow, they’re alive when the dragons breathe fire onto them. And there are so many colors in the fire, some of which he never thought could even exist. Li never knew fire could be so beautiful, so full of _life_.

Flashes of memories hit him, of a past now unknown to him. They disappear into the vortex as suddenly they appeared. But Li does not care. He has never felt more at peace surrounded by his element.

“I understand,” he whispers.

* * *

Aang is literally vibrating as he makes his way down the steps. He had seen such amazing things in that fire, and he _understands_ now. That fire is not pain and destruction. It’s life. It’s energy. It’s the gentle warmth of the sun washing across his face.

He thinks he already knew that the moment he used firebending to save Zuko’s life. But the dragons just confirmed it.

“I hurt my friend with fire badly,” he admits to the chief, “and since then I’ve seen firebending as evil. But I know better now. I used it to save Li’s life yesterday. Firebending can be deadly, but it also gives us life. It’s balanced on two sides.”

“Yin and yang,” Iroh murmurs.

“Life and death,” Zuko says. He turns, shooting his arms forward. A blast of fire escapes from his palms, creating a wash of heat in the courtyard.

Aang grins and does the same. 

The fire that he creates is his own energy, full of love and passion. But even its light pales in comparison to the brightness of Aang’s smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear that nowhere in my outline did it say for bato to adopt zuko it just sort of happened. his power to compel every adult within a ten mile radius of him to adopt him is just too strong.
> 
> basically the first three chapters are going to be everyone's field trips/bonding times with zuko. katara had hers last chapter, this chapter was aang's, and sokka's will be next chapter. the fourth chapter will probably be the beginning of the nwt arc, unless sokka's field trip gets too long.


	3. Zuko Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO sorry for anyone who got two emails or was in the middle of reading. the first time i updated the fic didnt appear on the front page for some reason so i deleted the chapter and reposted. i know about the timezone glitch but i didn't post during that time frame so idk what happened.
> 
> -
> 
> a steady update schedule who??? i dont know her. i only know posting 15k within the span of 2 days or showing up after weeks of silence and dumping a 6k chapter on you all (this is also the first time i underestimated my final word count, lmao)
> 
> crewman teruko was borrowed from muffinlance!
> 
> edit: i forgot to mention this earlier but this chapter is really choppy and rough and i'm not proud of it. i just kind of ran out of ideas so i'm really sorry about how bad it is!!
> 
> CW: racism towards the Water Tribe

Zhao is still fuming a full day later as he steps onto the prince’s ship. He needs someone to take his anger out on since he doesn’t have the Blue Spirit _or_ the Avatar. And the Yuyan archers are too stoic for it to make him feel any better (also he has no idea what they’re saying with their hand signals but he just _knows_ they’re making fun of him).

General Iroh looks shocked as Zhao steps onto the worthless vessel, but quickly covers it up. “Commander Zhao! What a pleasure to see you here.”

Zhao frowns. “It’s Admiral Zhao now, actually.”

“Ah,” Iroh says neutrally. “I apologize. How quickly you are flying up the ranks! It’s too difficult for this old man to keep up.”

Zhao… breathes in deeply. He’s not going to throw a fireball at the Dragon of the West just because he’s acting senile again. He’s _not_. His bratty nephew, on the other hand… “I was actually looking for your nephew. Where is he?”

“Prince Zuko?” Iroh’s eyebrows fly up. “I’m afraid he’s sick. We were out in a storm recently, and—“

“I see. My condolences. It won’t take long, though.“ Zhao steps forward, and Iroh quickly intercepts him.

“No, I insist. He’s highly contagious. It wouldn’t do for the great Commander—“

_“Admiral.”_

“—Zhao to suddenly come down with an illness, not at the height of his military career.” 

“Well,” Zhao says. A vein in his temple throbs. “I hope he recovers. Let me know when he is well enough for me to visit.”

He takes his leave, somehow angrier than when he entered. That’s not what he’s focused on, however. 

Zhao is almost certain Zuko is not on that ship.

* * *

Aang and Zuko eventually show back up, both of them still in one piece from whatever freaky bending thing they were doing. 

Though apparently Zuko nearly drowned? Sokka doesn’t even know what to say to that, but he’s not surprised by this point. Zuko has been with them long enough for them all to realize what a force of chaos he is.

The worst part is that it’s completely unintentional. Zuko is honestly more of a danger when he doesn’t mean it, and it’s deeply concerning. 

Iroh had looked at him with a deeply exhausted expression when Sokka brought it up, and that said more than words ever could.

Anyway. They snuck back into the Earth Kingdom, and Iroh eventually took his leave after tutoring Aang and Zuko in a few more firebending techniques. Before he left, he made them promise to contact him if they ever needed something. And made them really good tea.

Sokka can’t believe that this is the Fire Lord’s brother.

They’re a day or two away from reaching the Northern Air Temple now, and have just set up camp for the day. After helping to set up the tents, Sokka grabs Zuko and drags him along. “We’re going hunting,” he tells the others, “be back soon.”

Zuko doesn’t particularly like hunting—he can never actually bring himself to kill an animal, which just drives Sokka insane, because really? They already have one animal-loving pacifist. 

At least he still eats meat. He just doesn’t like the actual hunting part.

“Ugh,” Zuko says, but comes along anyway.

* * *

“I don’t see why I have to come along on this,” Zuko complains.

“Shh,” Sokka says, holding a finger against his lips. “You’re here as moral support. That means not scaring away our dinn—”

There’s the sound of leaves crunching in the distance. Sokka’s mouth waters as he imagines what delectable animal must be foraging around. A pigeon-squirrel? Rabbit-mouse? A turtleduck, maybe. He gestures for Zuko to be quiet as he readies his machete and creeps forward.

He leaps forward, swinging his machete forward, and—  
  
“Ow! What in Agni’s name?”

Oh. Shit.

Sokka only has time to look at Zuko with horrified expression before his world turns into fire.

Sokka yelps and backs away, dodging the blast of fire. He stares at the camp of Fire Nation soldiers they just disturbed. Hysterically, a part of him thinks, _Really wish Jet was here right now_. 

He readies his machete and Zuko pulls out his swords. Will there ever come a day where things don’t go wrong for Sokka?

* * *

(The answer is no.)

* * *

Well.

Sokka _really_ wishes Jet was here right about now. There were just too many soldiers—about twenty in total—and just two of them. And now they’ve been captured.

“Sir,” one of them says, squinting at Sokka’s face. “Isn’t that the Water Tribe boy traveling with the Avatar?”  
  
...Ah. Sokka should have known it would get worse.

The presumed leader leans forward and stares and Sokka. “Sure looks like him. And I don’t know why a Water Tribe savage would be here otherwise.”  
  
“What about the other one?” another soldier pipes up as he tightens the ropes binding Zuko.

“That’s a pretty bad scar,” someone else remarks.

The leader blinks at Zuko, who glares at him. Then he narrows his eyes, looking closer. “Fire Nation,” he breathes. “Looks like we got ourselves a traitor here. You helping the Avatar, scum?” He spits in Zuko’s face. Zuko doesn’t even flinch, his snarl intensifying.

“Aang is going to _beat_ you.”

The leader simply laughs before instructing the soldiers to heft the two of them up onto their komodo rhinos.  
  
“I heard the banished prince was scarred like that,” someone brings up.

Sokka’s breath catches in his throat. There’s a pause where Sokka thinks they’re going to figure it out, then the soldiers shrug. 

“As if the prince would ever help the Avatar. I heard he’s still desperately chasing him around,” one of them says. “Idiot doesn’t even realize his own father doesn’t want him. Besides, the prince’s a firebender.”

Sokka can’t believe they don’t recognize their _own prince_. 

On second thought, considering what he knows about Zuko’s childhood, he totally can. Either way, he’s not complaining (not about Zuko’s shitty childhood. Just. The fact that people don’t recognize him). Would make things much more difficult for them.

* * *

Li is _really_ not happy about getting captured by the Fire Nation. 

On one hand, it’s Sokka’s fault for dragging him along on the hunting trip. On the other, at least Sokka isn’t going through this alone.

Either way, he does not want to be captured by the _Fire Nation_. 

He only has one advantage right now, and that’s the fact that they don’t know he’s a firebender. If he could quickly burn his binds… he’d probably burn himself in the process, but Li can deal with that. He’s sure he’s had worse.

(Sometimes, late at night, he traces fingers over his scar, trying to see if a memory will come back to him. Nothing ever does.)

Li just has to wait for the right moment. 

He catches Sokka’s eye, and nods. Sokka nods back, looking determined. 

As they pass by a sheer drop, one of the komodo rhinos freaks out as a bit of earth falls out from under its foot. The soldiers become engrossed in soothing it, and Li takes the opportunity to burn off his ropes.

He winces, biting back a groan at the fire licking against his flesh, brief as it is. Then he jumps off the rhino, hurrying over to Sokka. There’s no time to free him—he’s just going to have to heft him over his shoulder as he runs. 

They make it, like, three steps before someone blasts fire at his heels. Sokka yelps, wriggling in his grasp, and Li snaps at him. “Stay still!”

“You have _no_ idea how close that was to my face!” There’s an awkward pause. “Uh. Sorry.”  
  
“None taken,” Li says, and throws back a stream of fire as he dodges a soldier’s spear. 

“Damn kid’s a firebender!” someone shouts.

“Wow, I wonder how else he burnt those ropes off,” someone else snaps.

Li gasps as a wall of fire bursts up in front of him, coming to a stop. With Sokka thrown over his shoulder, the stunts he can pull are limited. He slashes a hand downwards, putting out the fire before he’s caught. 

Something hard and metal—a chain—wraps around his ankle, and Li slams into the ground on top of Sokka. He grunts, rolling off of Sokka. Before he can flip back up his arms are grabbed and pulled behind his back. 

Li only has one trick left. Iroh showed him how to do it, but he hasn’t tried it on his own yet. 

As one of the soldiers steps forward to try and chain him up, he inhales deeply and breathes out, a wave of flames following. The man shouts in surprise, skittering backwards.

Li wrenches his arms out of the other soldier’s grip, lurching forward and grabbing Sokka. A heavy weight slams onto his back, and he’s pushed into the ground. “Chain him up, quickly!”  
  
“Does anyone have a gag?” someone else says as Li struggles, bucking wildly in the man’s grip. He shoots out random spurts of fire, but they don’t hit anyone. 

“I thought only the Dragon of the West could breathe fire,” one of the soldiers says as ties a piece of cloth tightly around his mouth. Li can’t remove it without burning his face—which he’d like to avoid for obvious reasons.

The others shrug. “Guess he’s just really good at bending,” someone says.

Who’s the Dragon of the West? Iroh can breathe fire, but he never mentioned anything about it being rare.

In the end, Li is completely chained up in metal and gagged. He’s so _mad_. He struggles harshly in the grip even as he’s placed back onto the komodo rhino. It doesn’t do much except cause him to fall off again.

Katara’s going to _kill_ them for getting captured.

* * *

Well, there goes Zuko. 

At least he tried. It was an impulsive escape attempt, but they were close to actually getting away (Sokka does _not_ appreciate being dropped, though). 

But Sokka is not impulsive. He takes his time analyzing every possibility, looking for weaknesses he can exploit. As long as there is no impending threat of serious physical or mental harm, he’ll wait for the right moment.

They eventually reach the prison, and Sokka is lifted up. He keeps his eyes open, making note of the directions they take and forming a mental map. He’s thrown into a cell, and Zuko into the one next to him. They can’t see each other, but they should still be able to hear each other.

As the soldiers leave, he hears one of them mutter, “Contact Admiral Zhao. He’s in charge of the Avatar chase. He’ll want to hear about this.”  
  
Oh. Well.

Things just got a bit harder.

* * *

It’s evening, and Sokka and Li still aren’t back. 

Katara is terrified. Aang is, too. They’ve never been gone for this long.

Aang looked around with Appa earlier, but didn’t find anything. Nothing to imply where they could possibly be. In the end, the two of them decided to stay where they were and continue searching in the morning.

Katara stares into the fire, her arms wrapped around her knees. “Do you think… Li—Zuko remembered? And he did something to Sokka?” She doesn’t like thinking that of someone she admittedly considers her friend now, but she can’t deny what kind of person Zuko was before he lost his memory. Even if Iroh claimed that he was only trying to emulate his father, it doesn’t excuse any of his actions.  
  
Aang’s eyes look incredibly old and sad in that moment. “I—I don’t know. I don’t think we should assume something like that right now. We should just focus on finding the two of them.”

Katara lets out a shaky breath. And nods. 

They’re going to find them. They _are_.

* * *

Sokka knows there’s no time for coming up with a foolproof plan. He’s going to have to play it half by ear, which he _hates_ doing. But the alternative is Zhao coming over and seeing that Zuko is technically a traitor to the Fire Nation. And, well, whatever else he’s going to do with the two of them.

Man, they _really_ shouldn’t have lied to Zuko like that. Even if there’s no way Sokka’s letting him near his terrible excuse for a father ever again, it’s still, well, _wrong_. Sokka’s pretty sure Aang didn’t mean for it to get this far. None of them really did. But. Well. 

They _are_ going to tell him. Eventually. Soon. They just have to work up the courage to admit to their friend that their entire friendship is based on a lie, which is… hard, to say the least. 

First of all though, Sokka and Zuko need to get out as soon as possible before they can even think about doing that. 

But… it’s too early to escape. The soldiers will be on high alert and expecting it. He needs to stay complacent for at least a day more (while praying to Tui and La that Zhao is all the way on the other side of the Earth Kingdom). Plus, it’ll give him a chance to scope out the rotations of the soldiers.

Over the course of two days, Sokka pays attention to the cycles. He’s fed more than Zuko is, who only gets one meal a day. Sokka gets two. He also only has one guard come into the cell to provide his meal, while Zuko gets at least three. Clearly they’ve decided who the bigger threat is.

Their mistake.

* * *

Their second mistake is not monitoring them constantly. 

Sokka isn’t sure if it’s because this is just a temporary holding place before Zhao arrives, or because the whole country’s full of morons.

* * *

(It’s definitely the second reason.)

* * *

Man. Prison is honestly kind of boring more than anything else. And it’s barely been a _day_ for Sokka. He’s not meant to live like this.

He has nothing to do besides counting the cracks in the cell, so he talks. A lot.

* * *

“...And then Katara tried to argue that she had _not_ brought a baby leopard seal home because she thought it was cute. Can you believe that? After what it did to me?”

There’s no response, of course. Sokka is pretty sure Zuko’s constantly gagged because, apparently, breathing fire is a thing firebenders can do. There’s a light tap, though, which is how he’s been communicating since they were captured. It helps to know that he hasn’t dropped dead yet.

* * *

On one hand, Li is glad that Sokka is okay enough to be talking. On the other, he wishes Sokka would just _shut up_ for one second. He’s gagged, though, so he’s just going to have to suffer in silence until they finally escape (which Li assumes Sokka is working on).

* * *

On the second day, Sokka is taken out of the cell. He’s marched down the hall into an office and thrown into a chair. Sokka shouldn’t be grateful that they’re interrogating him. He shouldn’t.

But it was so _boring_. Sokka needs something to do. He can’t just sit there endlessly.

A middle-aged man with an incredibly unfortunate mustache and sideburn combo steps into the room, sniffing at him. “This is the Water Tribe brute?”  
  
Sokka bristles at him. “Hey, could you, like, tone down the racism a little?” He earns a light smack to the back of his head for that from the soldier standing next to him.

“Silence, Water Tribe,” Mustache snaps. He stares assessingly at Sokka. “Rough him up a little. Just enough that he might start speaking. We’re waiting for the actual torture until Admiral Zhao arrives.”

How is it possible that the Fire Nation just keeps getting worse and _worse_? Everyone in that country is literally insane. 

“Gentlemen,” Sokka starts, laughing a little to hide his anxiety, “I think there’s a bit of a misunderstanding here. I have no idea where the Avatar is. Seeing as how. You know. You _kidnapped_ me.”

Mustache rolls his eyes. “He’ll still know something. Do it anyway.”

Well, Sokka tried.

* * *

Sokka is tossed back into his cell an hour later. He groans as he lands on a bad bruise.

All in all, he wasn’t hurt as badly as he thought he would be. It was still pretty unpleasant, though. And he imagines his face is not fun to look at right now. 

He didn’t reveal anything important, just random made up facts that they fell for.

Getting beat up gave him an idea for escaping, though. He can’t say anything to Zuko in case someone overhears, so he’s just going to have to rely on himself.

The next time a guard comes in to deliver his meal, Sokka remains on the floor, facedown. The soldier pauses, then comes closer to check on him. Sokka makes sure to stay still and keep his breaths measured.

There’s a rough hand on his shoulder, and Sokka strikes. Before the guard can even open his mouth, he gets the soldier in a tight headlock, cutting off his airway until he passes out. Then Sokka rifles through his armor, searching for the keys to the cell.

He shakily unlocks his chains and stands up, stretching. Then he creeps out, making sure there isn’t anyone nearby. He steps into Zuko’s cell, wincing upon seeing him chained to the wall and muzzled. His face is pale and sickly.

“I’m here, Li,” Sokka says softly. “You think you can run?”  
  
Zuko nods as Sokka unlocks his chain and removes the gag from his mouth. “Ugh,” he croaks, voice rougher than usual. “Thanks.”

“Come on. We need to get some armor so we can sneak out.” There will undoubtedly be soldiers guarding the exit. Sokka helps Zuko up, steadying him when he stumbles, and leads him out. They hurry down the hallway, searching for the armory.

* * *

They had just left the armory when there’s a commotion. Guards hurry down the hallway, shouting, and Li realizes they must have realized the prisoners escaped. One of the soldiers calls over to them, and Sokka and Li share a look before joining the group. 

“Hey,” the soldier says as they rush down the hall, “new recruits?”  
  
“Yeah,” Li answers, since he’s certain none of them will recognize his voice. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Akemi,” she says. “What are your names?”  
  
Li blinks. “Um. I’m Li.” He glances at Sokka, who doesn’t say anything. And Li realizes. He probably doesn’t know any Fire Nation-sounding names. “And this is… uh.” Abruptly, a name pops into his head, one he’s certain he’s never heard before. And yet, it sounds intimately familiar. “This is Zuko.”

Akemi pauses. “What, like the prince?”

Li has no idea if that’s a trick question or not, but Sokka answers for him anyway.  
  
“Yeah,” Sokka says, sounding choked up for some reason.

“That’s unfortunate,” Akemi says as they round a corner.

“Sure is,” Sokka agrees easily.

* * *

Does… Zuko _remember_? Or does he just happen to know his own name without realizing it’s his own name?

It sure doesn’t seem like he remembers. Zuko’s not good at hiding his emotions. Yeah. If he randomly got his memories back Sokka would have known by now. 

He still remembered something, though. And Sokka really does not have the time to unpack that.

* * *

The base is on lockdown, and it’s going to be near impossible to escape. Li and Sokka share a desperate look.

Then someone announces that the prisoners haven’t been located in the base, so a search party should head outside. Li doesn’t even think before he eagerly volunteers, Sokka stepping up beside him.

As they’re heading out, someone mentions they checked the armory and that two pairs of armor are missing along with some weapons. There’s a heavy silence. Li can feel several heated gazes on the back of his neck.

“What did you say your names were again?” Akemi asks suspiciously.

“Um,” Li says. He glances at Sokka. Then he proceeds to do the most logical thing in this situation. And breaks into a run.

Someone shouts after them, but they don’t look back as they head into the forest. Even as several fireballs come rushing at them. Li simply dissipates the fire before sending his own behind him. 

They run through the forest in random directions, trying to get the soldiers off their tail. Once they get far away enough that they can’t hear them, Li comes to a stop, gasping for breath. “We need to hide,” Sokka says, grasping his arm.

Li glances up at the trees, then at Sokka. “Think you can climb up there?”  
  
“I’m a _great_ climber,” Sokka says.

“Uh huh. Sure.” Li grabs onto a tree trunk and scurries his way up until he’s sure he won’t be visible. “Come on up!”  
  
Sokka groans and grips onto the trunk, slowly making his way up. “You’re so freaky,” he complains when he finally makes it up. “How did you do that within seconds?”  
  
Li shrugs. Then he glances down, hearing the sound of footsteps.

The soldiers trample past the tree, looking around. Li holds his breath, terrified they’ll hear him somehow. The soldiers pause for a moment, before moving on. 

Sokka lets out a sigh once they’re out of sight. “I _hate_ the Fire Nation.”  
  
Li can’t help but agree with that.

* * *

Zhao almost throws the missive aside until he catches the characters for ‘Avatar.’ He frowns, reading it through. A division of soldiers captured the Water Tribe boy traveling with the Avatar, along with—along with a scarred firebender who can wield dual swords.

The ashes of the paper scatter to the ground as the rage in Zhao grows.

* * *

They eventually find the courage to make their way down from the tree. Sokka leads the way as they warily walk through the forest, searching for any signs of Aang and Katara.

“I don’t think they’re here,” Zuko says, frowning.

Sokka sighs. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he has to be realistic. “Probably not. Let’s just keep moving.”

Sokka isn’t sure how long they keep walking before they find their way to the outskirts of a small village. In the distance he can see mountains—probably the ones near the Northern Air Temple. At least they’re not too far from their destination. 

“Should we risk it?” Zuko asks, staring at the town. He has his helmet clutched under his arm. “What if it’s Fire Nation?”

“I don’t know what else we can do,” Sokka says. He doesn’t like it either. But they don’t have a lot of options otherwise. “If it makes you feel better, based on where I’m guessing we are I’m pretty sure it’s not a colony.”

Zuko looks at him and nods.  
  
“Come on,” Sokka says, grabbing Zuko’s free hand. And they head into the town. 

There’s a bustling market and as a woman sees the two of them she gasps and flees. Oh. Right. The Fire Nation armor. “Wait!” Sokka cries, “we’re not with the Fire Nation. We just escaped their prison.” That gets more people’s attention and they stare at them warily.

Sokka and Zuko stand there awkwardly. “Um. We need help. The Fire Nation captured us. And we escaped,” Zuko says. “We just stole their armor to try and blend in.”  
  
The first person to approach them is an old lady, who’s frowning heavily. She stares at Sokka with a critical eye. “You’re injured, boy.”  
  
“Yeah, they beat me up a little,” Sokka says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Come with me,” she says brusquely. Her tone holds no room for arguments. 

Sokka and Zuko share a confused look and then follow. 

* * *

“We need to come up with a plan to find Aang and Katara,” Li says.

The woman, Yaling, turned out to be a healer. She rubbed some sort of paste onto Sokka’s face as well as his other bruises that was supposed to help heal the wounds and keep them from getting infected. She’s a bit grumpy but Li likes her. She’s practical and doesn’t take any nonsense.

Now Sokka and Li are sitting in a small recovery room. “They’re probably not going to go far without us,” Sokka says. “Definitely not to the North Pole.”  
  
“Still, they could be anywhere,” Li points out.

Sokka nods, and holds up a hand. “Be right back.” He steps out of the room and returns a few minutes later holding a scroll. “I asked to borrow a map. Yaling showed me where we are right now.” He unfurls the scroll and points around the north of the Earth Kingdom, not too far from the Northern Air Temple. Or where they were initially camping. 

“Aang and Katara are probably looking for us in this area,” Li says. And Sokka nods.

“I think our best bet is to stay here for a few days and see if they come looking in this town.”  
  
“If not…”

Sokka looks at him, blue eyes flinty and determined. “We’ll make our way north ourselves. We can’t get to the North Pole, but we can work our way towards the Air Temple.”  
  
Li is _not_ looking forward to that. He hopes Aang and Katara find them soon.

* * *

True to what Sokka said, they wait a few more days at Yaling’s clinic. They don’t go out a whole lot, just enough to check if anything has happened in the town (as in, Aang and Katara came flying in on Appa). 

It’s a whole lot of boring. Sokka spends most of his time rambling on and on about his and Katara’s adventures in the South Pole. Li has to admit, it sounds kind of cool (no pun intended. He’s _not_ Sokka). He’d like to see it some time. Maybe after the war is over. It’s not like Li really has a place of his own.

Sokka also makes a lot of jokes. Too many jokes. And tries to get Li to make some himself. Li never wants to hear another pun in his life.

When there’s a commotion outside one day, Li is almost grateful for the distraction. They peek outside from the front door and see three Fire Nation soldiers facing a crowd of people. One of them is describing Li and Sokka’s appearances.

Ah shit.

Sokka and Li share a terrified look. Silently, they agree to just stay quiet for now and see what happens. Maybe the soldiers will leave.

* * *

They don’t.

One of the soldiers starts threatening the crowd, fire bursting to life in his palms. Li groans. 

Before Sokka can say anything, he steps forward. “Looking for me?” he asks. Sokka grabs the back of his tunic in panic, but Li shakes him off.

The soldiers whirl around. The firebender doesn’t hesitate before shooting a blast at Li, who rolls out of the way. He continues to duck and dodge as the soldier throws fire at him, creeping closer to one of the other soldiers. 

A quick glance back shows Sokka has joined the fight and is grappling with the remaining soldier, the spear he stole from the base in hand.  
Once Li’s close enough, he darts behind the nonbender as a stream of fire comes straight at him. One of his legs knocks into the back of the nonbender’s knees, toppling him over. Li quickly grabs the sword the nonbender dropped and smashes the hilt into the nonbender’s head, knocking him out. It’s no dual dao, but it’ll work for him at the moment.

Li backflips to dodge another burst of flames and rushes forward. With a sword in hand, fighting is much easier. Within seconds, he has the firebender incapacitated and groaning on the ground.

Sokka has already taken down the last soldier, and Li sighs in relief. He blinks, and glances up, realizing the crowd had been watching the entire time. Most of them are staring at the two of them in a mixture of shock and awe.

“Please stop dragging me into fights with Fire Nation soldiers,” Sokka begs, sounding on the verge of a breakdown.

“Can’t make any promises,” Li says.

“That was so cool!” a little kid shouts as he runs up to them, bouncing up and down. “Can you teach me to fight like that?”

“Uh. I don’t—think we can,” Li says. He looks at Sokka, who nods. “We need to leave so the Fire Nation doesn’t keep bothering you.”

The kid looks dejected, and Li is about to freak out. He has _no_ idea what to do with sad kids. “Um. Sorry. Just—eat your vegetables so you get strong.”

Sokka stares at him, then shrugs. “Yep! You don’t get these muscles without eating your vegetables everyday.” He flexes his unimpressive bicep, and now it’s Li’s turn to stare at him. Sokka eats about one vegetable a week. And that’s only because they have a vegetarian night for Aang.

The kid blinks, but before he can respond, someone clears their throat from behind them. 

“Hmph,” Yaling says, as grumpy as always. “You’re not going anywhere just yet. I’ll prepare some food for you.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that—” Li starts, but Sokka elbows him harshly. 

“Thank you very much, Yaling,” Sokka says. Out of the corner of his mouth, he hisses, “Dude. _Free food_.”

Li has to concede that.

* * *

It’s been nearly a week and Sokka and Li are still nowhere to be seen. 

Katara is sure that she and Aang have combed every single inch of the forest they were staying in. They did find some signs of a fight, which doesn’t bode well, but nothing else. Nothing to show where they could have been taken—because Katara has no doubt they were taken. They wouldn’t just… disappear otherwise.

They also found a Fire Nation military base. Katara has a feeling she knows who took Sokka and Li. But it was too risky for them to break in on a hunch that they were in there. She can only hope that if they are in the base, they’ll escape on their own.

On the sixth day of searching, they pass right over a town. “Wait, Aang,” Katara says, “we should ask if they’ve seen Sokka and Li.”  
  
“Good idea,” Aang says. He directs Appa down to what seems to be the town square, and he hops off. Katara climbs down and looks around. Several people are staring at them, probably mystified by the giant sky bison that just landed in their town.

“Hi!” Aang says cheerfully. “I’m the Avatar, and I’m looking for my friends. Their names are Sokka and Li. Have you seen them?”  
  
A young man clears his throat. “Yeah. They were staying with the healer for a few days. They weren’t hurt or anything. They were just with her.”  
  
Katara’s heart slows down from the frantic pace it feels like it’s been at for the past week, a sudden rush of relief washing over her. They’re _okay_. They’re fine. 

“But they just left yesterday after some Fire Nation soldiers came looking for them. Yaling’s clinic is right over there if you want to speak with her.” He points behind Aang and Katara, and they whirl around to see the building. 

“Thank you.” Aang bows to the man, and heads over to the clinic with Katara. He knocks on the door, and an irritated-looking old woman opens it.

“What do you want?” she asks gruffly. “You don’t seem injured. Talk to someone else.”  
  
“Wait,” Katara says quickly, before she can close the door on them. “Someone said that my brother and friend were staying with you? Sokka and Li.”  
  
Recognition flashes in the woman’s eyes. “Ah, yes. You just missed them. They left towards the mountains. You might be able to catch up with them if you leave soon.”  
  
“Great thanks!” Katara shouts, already running towards Appa. She isn’t going to wait a second longer to find them. 

* * *

Yaling provided them with some rations, but most of it is nonperishable food, and Sokka would still like some meat in his diet. 

Thing is, Zuko _really_ doesn’t know how to fish. Makes sense, considering he’s a prince. He probably had people to do that for him. Still. It’s hilarious to watch him stumble through the river, attempting to spear fish with a long stick.

Sokka isn’t going to say anything. Maybe it’s a little mean. But it’s also funny. 

Then he hears a very familiar rumble and instinctively glances up. “Appa!” he cries in excitement. “Buddy! We’re down here!”

Zuko joins him in shouting for their attention, and after a few moments Appa changes direction and heads straight down. 

Katara barely waits for Appa to land, jumping down and throwing her arms around Sokka. “Sokka!” she cries, hugging him tightly. “You’re okay!”  
  
Sokka hugs her back just as tightly. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed his annoying sister until now. Katara separates from him, a watery smile on her face. Then she turns and hugs Zuko just as tightly, who looks shocked but returns it quickly. 

“Sokka!” Aang is next, hugging Sokka around the middle. Sokka wraps his own arms around his little buddy. Momo chitters on Sokka’s shoulder, and he pats him. 

“Missed you, too, buddy.”

“What—what _happened_ ?” Katara asks after a few more minutes of tearful hugging. “Did the Fire Nation take you?”  
  
Zuko rubs the back of his neck and shares a grin with Sokka. “It’s a _long_ story.”

* * *

Zhao knows what Prince Zuko is. A worthless traitor.

There are not many severely scarred firebenders that are also skilled in dual swords who could potentially be with the Avatar. Not to mention his convenient “illness” right after a masked swordsman (wielding the same type of swords) freed the Avatar and disappeared. In the same area where the prince supposedly was.

Zhao may have been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt before, but now he knows the truth. There’s too much evidence stacked up against the brat.

So now he’s back on the ship, ready to see if the traitorous scum is even around. 

And… the traitorous scum is “sick.” Again.

“His immune system has been incredibly weak after his burn got infected,” Iroh explains, “it’s not uncommon for him to become sick again right after recovering.”  
  
Zhao scoffs internally. “Right. It must be hard.” He doesn’t think the Dragon of the West would betray the Fire Nation. He may have become a weak, spineless man, but there is no reason for him to disagree with the superiority of fire, not when his _precious_ son was murdered by earthbenders. That said… there is something strange going on in this ship. “But I insist, General Iroh. It’s very important.”  
  
“I can deliver the news to him—”  
  
“I would like to speak with him,” Zhao says icily, dropping his polite persona.

A sigh. Iroh dips his head, conceding. “I will speak with the doctor to see what he has to say. Stay right here, please.”  
  
Zhao is tempted to force his way in anyway, but he has no doubt Iroh will kick him off the ship if he does. “I will.”  
  
Iroh heads down the hall. Zhao crosses his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. After a few minutes, Iroh returns. “He said you can visit, but to keep your distance.”

It’s a challenge to not disdainfully roll his eyes. But he manages. Zhao nods in understanding. 

When they arrive at Zuko’s room, Zhao is admittedly surprised to see the lump on the bed. Even the head is covered by a blanket, but he can see long black hair peeking out. “What is it, Uncle,” his voice croaks out.

It sounds a bit different, more rough and high-pitched, but that can be attributed to the “sickness.” But that’s unmistakably Zuko. 

...Then what was he doing with the Water Tribe savage?

And then it all clicks in Zhao’s head. The traitor must be using his ship’s resources to aid the Avatar under the guise of hunting him. He must be faking being sick in order to sneak out without notice. His anger grows, fire nearly blooming in his palms. 

Iroh is still there, watching. “I’m taking your crew,” Zhao says smoothly, covering up his near slip. “We’re preparing for an invasion of the North Pole.”  
  
There’s silence. “Oh. It’s you. Whatever,” the traitor mutters. The blanket is pulled further over his head. “Just leave me alone.”  
  
Not the reaction he was expecting. But if Zuko is faking being ill, he probably doesn’t want to cause a scene. Zhao turns to Iroh, who looks surprised at the news. “Will you join us, General?”  
  
“I’m afraid not,” Iroh says right away. “I’m retired. And staying retired.”  
  
“...Right. Well, I’ll take my leave. And General, I suggest you keep a closer eye on your nephew.” Zhao takes one last look at the bundle. “It’s possible that he may be up to something that you are unaware of.”  
  
Iroh’s brow furrows, but he nods. “Thank you for the advice, Admiral Zhao. And good luck with the invasion.”

“I appreciate it.” Zhao heads down to the exit, thoughts of what to do with the traitor swirling in his mind.

* * *

“Crewman Teruko,” Iroh starts when he’s sure Zhao has left, “I must say, I am both deeply impressed and concerned at how easily you were able to impersonate my nephew.”

Iroh didn’t give the crew details of what Zuko was up to, merely that he was safe and wanted to travel on his own for a bit. In the meantime, they could track him from the ship and cover up the fact that he was missing from Zhao because… well, Iroh didn’t really give them a reason. They just went along with it because they all hate Zhao.

Teruko pops up from where she was huddled in Zuko’s bed. “Thanks, sir,” she says brightly. “He’s still a kid, so it wasn’t that hard. Just had to deepen my voice a little and sound sick.” A pause. “Soooo… Zhao, huh?”  
  
“Yes,” Iroh says, internally sighing. There’s no way this will turn out well. “I wish you luck during the invasion.” They both know he means dealing with Zhao and not the actual siege. 

The crew had become much more amenable towards Zuko after finding out about the circumstances of his banishment. Iroh knows they are not willing to commit outright treason, but most of them are outcasts, with track records that don’t necessarily inspire confidence. And a lot of them had a bit of a wake up call after hearing what Ozai had done to his own son. Iroh doesn’t imagine they particularly want to aid in the war effort.

Teruko grimaces. “Yeah. Well, I guess I should get going, if we’re going to be on Zhao’s ship.” She stands up and bows to Iroh, before leaving the room.

Iroh gazes at Zuko’s empty futon for a moment. Zhao had warned him of keeping a closer eye on his nephew. Could he have figured out…?  
  
Well, it’s no matter either way. Zuko is safe with the Avatar. And Iroh highly doubts Zhao has any concrete evidence.

Iroh thinks no more of it as he leaves to take a calming walk later that evening. The crew has already departed, and the ship is empty.

Iroh is walking up the path when there’s a loud, resounding boom. He whirls around just in time to see the _Wani_ go up in flames, shrapnel flying high into the air.

...Well. Clearly Zhao _did_ figure it out. And just attempted to assassinate his nephew.

Iroh is going to kill him. Very painfully and slowly.

But first, he now has an excuse to keep any suspicious eyes off of Zuko.

After all, no one is going to be looking for a dead prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i used to make an effort to keep my outlines professional, but clearly i gave up because here are some highlights from this chapter's outline: "this is 🙃🙃🙃🙃 big 🙃🙃🙃🙃 mistake 🙃🙃🙃🙃" and "iroh: prince zuko?? prince zuko?? oh my fucking god he fucking dead" and "Sokka: 👁👄👁"
> 
> just as a warning: i'm probably going to have to take a short hiatus from the fic in order to outline it in full. although book 1 is largely linear so far my plans for book 2 go off the rails and it gets a bit complex, so i need to outline the whole thing in order to figure out the arcs.


	4. Katara Fights the Patriarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry for the long wait! I actually had 90% of this chapter finished like… over a month ago, but I held onto it because I wanted to make it longer and clean up some of the scenes because it was still a bit rough. I just didn’t get any time because of college. :( But now winter break has started, so I should have more time than before.
> 
> If I wasn’t trying to keep this gen with only hints towards canon ships, I would have fully made this Yuetara. It was such a shame we didn’t get any Katara and Yue bonding moments in the show. They would have been so good together, even just as friends. 
> 
> Yue is 100% a waterbender. She was blessed by the moon and you expect me to believe she’s a nonbender? Please.

_Pakku,_

_If you see a firebender with the Avatar do not panic. He is my nephew and he is on our side. Relatively speaking. He has amnesia and was kidnapped by the Avatar._

_Iroh_

* * *

_Iroh,_

_What in Koh’s lair does this mean_

_Pakku_

* * *

_Only time will tell to those who are patient._

_Iroh_

* * *

Pakku suddenly wishes he was born a firebender as he stares down at the letter. Soaking it with water just doesn’t scream “why are you the way you are?” as well.

* * *

“Your brother is dead,” Father tells Azula over dinner.

Her next breath comes in shallow and weak, not at all deep and steady the way a firebender’s breath should be. Then it goes back to normal. And Azula continues eating. Her expression hasn’t changed at all. “It was bound to happen,” she remarks lightly.

_Your brother is dead._

She hasn’t seen him in three years. She doesn’t miss him. She doesn’t love him. She doesn’t care if her worthless brother is dead.

Father chuckles. “Yes. I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”  
  
“How did it happen?” Knowing him, he died in some stupid accident.

“I believe his ship blew up.” So Azula was right. He couldn’t even die in a way fitting for a prince, of course. Father’s voice is monotonous. “You know how those older models are. So unreliable.”  
  
“Yes,” Azula agrees in the same tone. She sets her chopsticks down. She doesn’t feel hungry anymore. “May I be excused, Father?”  
  
Father dips his head slightly in acknowledgement.

_Your brother is dead._

Zuko is dead. Strange how unlikely that seems, even after three years apart. Azula is not upset. Her brother is— _was_ an idiot. The only shock is that it took so long for him to die, considering he’s been fighting for life since he was born.

Azula sits at her vanity and begins to brush her hair after undoing her topknot. Mother is watching her the way she always does. Azula ignores her the way she always does.

What was Uncle _doing_ during all this? He’s fat and useless and obsessed with tea, but he accompanied Zuko to protect him. He should have been able to manage at least that, but clearly not. He couldn’t even protect his own son. 

She makes the mistake of glancing up at her vanity mirror, and very nearly startles. For a moment, she thinks she saw her brother—whole, unscarred, and thirteen—standing beside Mother. 

He’s gone just as quickly, like a tiny candlelight blown out of existence, but Azula still feels her breath catch.

* * *

Things haven’t been the same.

Ever since Sokka lost Boomerang, all he can think about is how much he misses his trusty weapon. Boomerang had always been there for him, and the Fire Nation stole it away, just like they did with everything.

Going to the Northern Air Temple and meeting the Mechanist helped, but now they’re almost at the North Pole. And Sokka is feeling Boomerang’s absence again.

“Cheer up, Sokka,” Aang says from Appa’s head. “Maybe the Northern Water Tribe will have boomerangs for you.”  
  
Sokka sighs. “It won’t be the same.”  
  
“It’s just a boomerang,” Zuko says, his patience clearly being tested. “I lost my dao, but you don’t see me moping about it.” If Sokka could see his face, he’d probably be rolling his eyes. But now that they’re so close to the North Pole, they suggested he wear his Blue Spirit mask. Just in case someone freaked out because he’s clearly Fire Nation.  
  
Katara elbows him. “Don’t be rude, Li.” But then she bites her lip, thinking. “But, uh, Sokka, maybe he has a point.”  
  
Sokka sighs again. He knew even Katara wouldn’t take his side. 

“And Aang’s right!” Katara continues with far more cheer than Sokka can bear. “You can get another one at the North Po—ah!”  
  
She’s cut off as an ice wall abruptly shoots up in front of Appa, and he has to bank quickly to avoid crashing into it. This has the added effect of nearly throwing everyone into the frigid waters below them.

Why can’t they ever just have _one_ normal day?

* * *

It turns out they literally ran into the Northern Water Tribe, and after a quick and panicked explanation where they try to avoid getting impaled on icicles everything is settled. 

And they’re brought into the city, which is—so much bigger and grander than anything Sokka could have ever imagined. Was the South Pole like this once upon a time, before the Fire Nation went crazy?

Another piece of his culture he may never know, because the Fire Nation turned it to ash along with the rest of their history and traditions. 

He gazes around, trying to analyze everything. The clothes, the architecture, even the people. How they compare to the South Pole. What pieces of their culture have been stolen away, while the North Pole has stayed isolated from the rest of the world. 

Then Sokka catches sight of the _most beautiful girl he’s ever seen_ , with white hair that literally glows in the sunlight, and dark skin that brings out her wide blue eyes. And just like that, Sokka falls. Hard.

* * *

They’re brought into an ornate room, where the presumed chief of the Northern Water Tribe is seated. He’s located at the center of a crescent moon-shaped low table, surrounded by more men on either side. Ice glints all around them, small waterfalls trickling down into canals on either side of the room.

The chief’s eyes narrow upon seeing Aang. “And who have you brought here?” he asks one of the guards.

“Uh, hello, your highness,” Aang says before the man can answer. They don’t bow in the Water Tribe, but he still feels the need to do it in front of royalty. “My name’s Aang, and I’m the Avatar! My friend and I are here to learn waterbending from one of your masters. Oh, and these are my friends, Sokka, Katara, and Li.” He gestures behind him.

The chief blinks. “The Avatar…” He frowns, clearly assessing Aang. His gaze falls on Aang’s forehead, and he sighs eventually, looking old and worn. “So the rumors are true. You _are_ back.”  
  
“Yeah!” Aang says, trying to push down the empty feeling that he’s always struck with at the reminder of his lost hundred years. “And if I’m going to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, I need to master waterbending soon. Uh, please?” He gives him a big grin.

The chief chuckles lightly. “Of course. I am Chief Arnook. It is an honor to formally meet you, young Avatar Aang. As well as your companions, who I presume are from our sister tribe.”  
  
“It’s an honor to meet you, Chief Arnook,” Sokka replies.

The Chief nods at them in acknowledgement. “Although, I have to ask… who is your masked friend? Li, I think you said?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, Li’s just… he has this bad scar, you see, so he usually covers it up with a mask.” It… technically isn’t _untrue_. Since Zuko does, in fact, have a scar.

“And does he provide anything to the group?” Chief Arnook asks curiously.

Does he provide anythin—what kind of a question is that? Aang doesn’t exactly know how to respond to that without revealing Zuko’s a firebender, which would most likely be a problem. So he panics instead. “Um, yeah. Totally. He’s—he’s my swordbending master!”

The men look taken aback.

“He’s your _what_ ,” Chief Arnook says flatly, after a long pause.

“Yes. I… teach him swords.” Zuko has _got_ to be the world’s worst liar. Present company excluded.

“You teach the Avatar, master of all four elements, how to fight with swords,” Chief Arnook says in the same tone. Several of the men start whispering to each other.

“Avatar Kyoshi fought with fans,” Aang says defensively. And he literally uses a staff. Well. Glider. But same thing.

Besides, he could learn swords if he wanted to. Maybe he _should_ learn! 

“It’s true, she did,” Zuko cuts in. “And Avatar Qianfan used double nunchucks.” There’s an awkward pause. “How do I know that?”

“You probably read it somewhere,” Aang says, sweating. He shouldn’t be surprised at Zuko’s apparently encyclopedic knowledge of the past Avatars, but he is. “Anyway. Um. Is that all?” He tries hard to not sound too desperate.  
  
“I… believe so,” Chief Arnook says after another pause. He glances at the men seated next to him, and then holds up a hand. “Actually. One more thing. I would like to invite you to a feast in your honor tonight, as well as to celebrate my daughter’s sixteenth birthday.”  
  
“A feast?” Sokka echoes. “Yup, we’ll be there!”

Crisis averted. Aang tries hard not to let the relief show on his face now that they’ve moved on to another topic. The last thing he wants is for people to become suspicious of Zuko.

He just has to hope that he won’t be asked to demonstrate his sword skills any time soon.

* * *

Li is really not feeling this feast.

Probably because he has to keep his mask on and it’s really hard to eat with it. But also because he has to sit next to Sokka, who’s desperately trying to flirt with a princess (really, Sokka? _Royalty_?) and failing.

But she likes it anyway. Somehow. So… maybe he’s not failing? (And again, the first person Sokka goes for is _royalty_? And it’s working?)

He tries instead to focus on speaking with Katara, who is quite literally bouncing with excitement at the chance to finally learn waterbending. 

Then he overhears Sokka ask Princess Yue if she would like to do an activity with him. Now Li is not the best at speaking with people in general, much less _flirting_. But even he can tell how incredibly stupid that is. 

Katara takes the opportunity to mock Sokka before he can, laughing at Sokka’s blundering as he shoves his face full of food.

Li chances a glance at Yue, who still seems enthralled with Sokka despite everything. He sighs. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

“So, uh. You like fish, right?”

 _A very long night_ , Li thinks.

* * *

That night, Aang excitedly chatters on about his and Katara’s new waterbending master, who he apparently met during the feast. They’re both so excited to learn from a master. Li has to admit, he’s excited for them as well. Considering what he’s heard of what the Fire Nation has done to the South Pole, he’s happy Katara finally has a chance to properly learn.

And Sokka is already in love after one conversation with Princess Yue. He’s sighing all dreamily and gazing off into the distance and Li is honestly concerned because that’s not like Sokka at all.

It seems like everyone has something to do in the North Pole, though. Except… “What should I do?” he asks.

They blink owlishly at him. “Uh. You can come watch our lessons, maybe!” Aang suggests.

“Or explore,” Katara adds. “I’m sure there’s tons to do around here.”  
  
Li crosses his arms over his chest, glancing away. “Guess so.” He shouldn’t feel left out. And he’s happy that his friends are happy. But he feels a bit… disconnected from the others, at times, for reasons he can’t explain. Like he’s intruding on something. He’s the odd one out. Li isn’t certain if it’s because he doesn’t have his memories, or something else entirely. But sometimes he’ll catch one of them staring at him with an odd expression on their face. Almost like confusion mixed with guilt. 

He hopes it won’t be too lonely these next few weeks.

* * *

Li is awake the next morning when Aang and Katara leave for their first meeting, meditating with a small candle the way Iroh taught him to.

Then Katara comes stomping back like ten minutes later, literally fuming. If she was a firebender, Li has no doubt steam would be coming out of her ears.

Aang isn’t with her.

“Oh,” Li says, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, “what oppressive institution do we need to take down today?”

Katara lets out a wordless scream and flops down onto her bedroll, disturbing Sokka for just a moment before he falls back asleep. “The patriarchy! They won’t let me learn how to fight, just because I’m a girl!”  
  
 _What_? “That’s stupid,” Li says. “So you can’t learn waterbending at all?” He can’t imagine being denied something like that. Because he wouldn’t be. As a male, he wouldn’t be denied like that. And that just makes his anger grow.

If Aang learning waterbending wasn’t so important, Li would go right up to this so-called master and set him on fire.  
  
“No,” Katara scoffs, rolling her eyes, “I can _heal_. Because that’s all women are good for, obviously!” She glances out the window and sighs, anger deflating almost instantly. “I should go to the healing lesson now, I guess. Bye, Li.” She sounds morose, and slumps her shoulders as she leaves.

Li likes to think that he knows Katara pretty well now. Obviously not as much as Aang and Sokka, but enough to tell what kind of person she is. And though she may be complacent with their stupid gender norms for the moment, she definitely won’t stay that way.

Li can’t wait to watch her set all those sexist men in their place.

* * *

“Li, I need a talk with you. Man to man.”  
  
“...What is it?”

“Princess Yue. I need your help with wooing her! You’re good with girls, right? I’m sure girls love a guy with a sexy, mysterious scar.”  
  
“Uh… I don’t… I don’t know anything about romance. But, uh, may I interest you in taking down the patriarchy?”

“Man, this place should talk to Suki. But seriously, you don’t know anything?”

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Sokka still manages to drag Li into his plans for wooing Princess Yue.

* * *

“I just don’t understand what I’m supposed to help you with,” Zuko says to Sokka as they walk along the canal. Well, Sokka walks. Zuko’s dragging his feet.

Sokka slings an arm over his shoulder. “You’re supposed to be my wingman, Li.”  
  
“...Your what,” Zuko says.

Sokka turns his head to look at him in disbelief, but a flash of white over the water catches his attention. “Princess Yue!” he exclaims in delight, letting go of Zuko to chase after her. “How about that party last night? I had a lot of fun.”  
  
“I did, too,” Yue says softly, smiling at him shyly. 

“That’s great! So, about that activity—”  
  
“Sokka, wait—” Sokka feels a warm hand grasp his arm just seconds after he loses balance and tips over into the water. 

When he resurfaces, Zuko is staring at him from the edge of the walkway. Yue looks concerned, but her boat drifts further away before he can say anything to her. Not that he wants to after making such a fool of himself. Sokka is almost certain the water on him is evaporating from how hard he’s blushing.

“You know what,” Zuko says. “I think you really do need a wingman.”

Sokka groans and sinks further into the water.

* * *

Katara’s mad about healing until she realizes she can learn it properly to help Li.

Well. She’s still mad. But at least there is a use for it. She can help Li, like she tried to do before, and help him get his… memories… back… so that they’re enemies again. And he can go back to desperately trying to please his awful, monstrous dad.

Katara is big enough to admit that she cares a lot about Li, at this point. She hasn’t forgiven _Zuko_ for what he’s done, because he never apologized. But Li is… she can’t exactly hold his past actions against him when he so clearly would never do those things now, and doesn’t even _know_ he did those things. 

It’s weird. Katara almost views them like two distinct people. 

In a way, they are. Zuko is the Fire Nation prince who hunted them across half the world, determined to capture the world’s last hope. Li is their spitfire of a friend, awkward and stumbling but quick to say what’s on his mind—and yeah, sometimes he’s too rude and blunt and infuriating, but he’s still _good_. He’s still their friend. 

She doesn’t want to lose him. Even though she knows the longer they wait, the more Li will inevitably hate them. It wasn’t meant to go this far, and everyday she feels the sick, bitter taste of guilt in the back of her throat when she looks at Li and remembers what they’re keeping from him.

She doesn’t want to lose him. But she should still try to help.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko come back from… whatever they were doing, and Sokka suggests that Aang just teach Katara what he learns from Pakku.

Aang is… a little annoyed he didn’t think of that himself.

* * *

Katara and Aang come back almost immediately after they left to have their lesson, looking incredibly morose and chastised. Apparently they were caught.

Li has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Katara challenges Master Pakku to a waterbending duel. Because of course she does.

Li would be supportive, if he wasn’t trying to fight off the growing panic clawing its way up his throat. He’s not sure why, exactly. But _fighting a master_ in a duel? Li is terrified for Katara’s life. Something tells him it won’t end well.

As Katara stalks out, Li catches her sleeve. “Katara,” he says, “don’t do this. What if he. What if he kills you?”  
  
“Then he has no honor in killing an untrained _girl_ ,” she spits. “I’m going to fight, Li. You can’t stop me.”  
  
Li knows he can’t. And he doesn’t want to. But it still scares him.

Katara must see something on his face, because she softens the slightest bit. “I won’t let him hurt me, Li. I promise. And if he does… well, I give all of you guys permission to do whatever you want.”

* * *

Katara fights viciously, getting up again and again. She doesn’t give up. She fights the way she has been her entire life. Ever since the Fire Nation took her mother and father away from her, and left an empty house with only two children that had to grow up years too early.

Then Master Pakku sees her necklace. He _recognizes_ it, because he made it. And the world shifts, the slightest bit. 

“I expect to see you in training at sunrise tomorrow,” he tells her.

Li is infuriated, to say the least. “Are you kidding me!” he shouts. “You’re going to let her join because you loved her _grandmother_? Not because of how amazing she was holding up against you—mmph!” 

Aang had quickly tackled him to the ground, unable to cover his mouth with the Blue Spirit mask in the way. It still shuts him up.

* * *

Li is still raging that night in their room, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. The fire crackles with his anger, sparks flying into the air. “I can’t believe him!” he shouts, embers spitting from his mouth. “You did all that, showed how much you’ve learned _on your own_ , and he still didn’t accept you until he realized he had the hots for your grandma!”  
  
Katara is just as mad. At first, she hadn’t wanted to look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth. But she quickly realizes something. She shouldn’t settle for the bare minimum. If she wants something, she’s going to get it.

And right now, what she wants is for this stupid nation with its stupid customs to admit that women are just as, if not more, capable than men. 

She wasn’t standing up just for herself in that duel. She was standing up for all of the women that have been silenced and oppressed here. 

And she’s not going to stop standing up.

“You’re right, Li,” she says. “I’m mad at him, too. He—he— _ugh_!” She can’t even begin to explain the depth of her anger.

“Why don’t we just actually take down the patriarchy since the two of you are so angry?” Sokka suggests reasonably. Katara can’t believe this is her brother. Thank the spirits for Suki smacking sense into him.

“I’m mad, too!” Aang adds quickly. “I think it’s stupid. The Air Nomads didn’t care about gender at _all_. Everyone was equal and could do whatever they wanted.”

“Yeah. I hate it, too,” Sokka admits. “I mean, Yue…” His mouth twists. “Never mind that. But look at the Kyoshi Warriors! Imagine them here.” 

Katara laughs. “They would destroy this entire place. I mean, women not being able to fight? That’s so stupid.” She flops down on her bed, still annoyed.

Li sits down on the floor with a huff. “If Pakku won’t teach women how to fight, _I_ will.”  
  
Katara is almost certain he meant it as a joke. But that gives her an idea.

* * *

Li meant that as a joke. Kind of.

But Katara took it seriously, and came up with a plan. 

And now Li is teaching a group of seven women, ranging in age from twelve to eighty-five, how to fight without bending. 

They are going to be in so much trouble if they get caught. But Li doesn’t even care if he’s kicked out of the city. At least he’s doing _something_ to make a change.

“Um. Right. So,” Li starts slowly. “Thank you for coming. Um… this is technically illegal? So if any of you are uncomfortable with that, you’re welcome to leave. I mean, if we get caught, I’ll take full responsibility. But you don’t have to be here if you don’t want to!”  
  
“With all due respect,” Aqillutaq, a thirty-five year-old with three young kids says, “I think all of us know that already. Don’t worry, Li.” She smiles comfortingly. “We want to learn how to fight. We’re sticking with you.”  
  
“Yeah!” little Ukiuk exclaims brightly, punching her palm. “I wanna kick all the annoying boys’ butts!”  
  
Li smiles, although they can’t see it with the mask on. 

He starts with basics. Just how to get out of holds and block attacks. Nothing too fancy. They’ve never fought a day in their lives. But they’re eager and hardworking. And they progress a lot, in just one class.

And then they’re caught. Which, quite frankly, Li had expected. So he’s not as worried as he should be.

“What is the meaning of this?” Pakku asks, and why is it always him, does he _ever sleep_?

“Uh.” Li straightens up. He’s not going to cower before him. He feels Katara step close to his side. “I’m teaching _your_ women self-defense, because you clearly aren’t good enough to do it yourself.”  
  
There’s a snort behind him from one of the ladies.

Pakku’s glare is colder than the ice around them. “You have no respect for our culture—”  
  
“ _No_ respect?” Li shouts before he can stop himself. He takes a deep breath. As much as he wants to yell… it won’t help matters. “Look, I’m not teaching them how to waterbend. Just to defend themselves if they get in trouble. They can still heal, or, or whatever.”  
  
Katara nods solemnly from beside him. “It’s just self-defense. None of them are learning anything beyond what’s necessary.”  
  
Pakku’s expression doesn’t change from that flinty gaze, but after a few, long moments, he nods. “Fine. I won’t report you. But I expect you, boy, to respect our culture with honor. Otherwise you might find yourself an enemy of the tribe.” He turns his attention to Katara. “And you, I might have agreed to teach you. But remember I can revoke that at any time.”

Katara draws herself up, ready to argue, but Li quickly lays a hand on her arm. Honestly, that’s a lot better than he expected. 

* * *

Sokka’s confused about what’s going on with Yue, but he still likes her, even as just a friend.

They’re walking through the market right now, looking at all the different vendors. Sokka’s on the hunt for a boomerang to replace his lost one. “You know,” he says conversationally, “Katara and Li have sort of started a self-defense class for women. But like, secretly, because. You know, because they’re not able to fight.”  
  
Yue’s eyes widen, and Sokka belatedly realizes she’s the chief’s daughter. Oops. Katara’s going to be so mad if she—

“Are they really?” she asks. “That’s—that’s nice of them.” She pauses, and then adds, “I’m a waterbender, you know.”  
  
Sokka blinks. “You are?”  
  
Yue nods. “I’m not allowed to bend, though. Not even healing. It’s below my status. I was only taught enough to be able to control it.”  
  
“That’s—” Sokka isn’t a bender, so he can’t really relate to that, but he knows Katara would _hate_ it if she wasn’t allowed to bend at all, “—that’s terrible.”  
  
Yue bites her lip, glancing down. “I wouldn’t say that. I’m used to it.”  
  
“Still,” Sokka says. Katara’s not going to be happy.

* * *

“Did you know Yue’s a waterbender?” Sokka asks Katara that night.

Katara blinks from where she’s trying to put little braids in Zuko’s hair. It’s gotten floppy and falls over his forehead now. “She is?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sokka says, tossing the toy he got for Momo earlier. Momo chitters and runs after it. “She’s not allowed to bend, though. Not even healing.”  
  
All three of the benders sprawled around on the floor have identical pairs of wide eyes. “She’s not allowed to _bend_?” Aang asks. “At all?”  
  
“That’s what she implied,” Sokka says, throwing the toy again when Momo returns it to him. 

Katara huffs. “I _hate_ this place.”  
  
“Me, too,” Zuko says. “The South Pole sounds so much better.”  
  
“It _is_!” Sokka shouts. He misses his home suddenly, in this place that should have been familiar and a balm on his homesick soul but is completely foreign and unnatural instead. He misses Gran Gran, and Dad, and Mom. He misses seal jerky and snowball fights and the celestial lights—

“What if I just taught her?” Katara asks, and everyone stills.

Sokka has to admit he saw this coming.

* * *

Katara can’t imagine having to suppress an entire part of herself just because it’s expected of her. She’s proud of her bending, and she’s never going to let anyone shame her for it. The fact that they would do that to Yue, who’s so sweet and compassionate and loyal to her people, that they would do it to _her_ , is just—

“You know what,” Katara says, realizing something, “Li’s already teaching the women how to fight without bending. Why don’t I just teach all of the waterbenders? Including Yue.”  
  
Aang frowns. “What if you get caught, Katara? You’ll get in so much trouble.”

“I don’t _care_ ,” Katara says. “I’m not going to stand by and let them oppress women like this just because it’s ‘part of their culture.’” She tilts her head towards Li. “And Li’s been teaching me stealth. We’ll help each other. Maybe I can teach the benders in his class at the same time he teaches the nonbenders.”

Li nods. “Pakku already knows about it, so he won’t be watching us. It’s the perfect cover.”

“And just in case, Sokka or I can keep watch!” Aang offers.

“Alright!” Sokka leaps up and pulls them all into a circle. “We’re doing this, team. We’re ending the patriarchy.”

If Katara ever sees Suki again, she’s going to give her a huge hug.

* * *

“You know, we really need a team name,” Sokka muses.  
  
“Sokka, it’s the middle of the night.”  
  
“This is _important,_ Katara!” They can’t be a proper team without a name. What happens when they defeat the Fire Lord and they can’t even tell him what they’re called? They can’t just go, “Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Li just beat your ass.” They need something snazzy. Something that stands out.

Wait. Is Zuko really going to be with them that long? That seems kind of messed up.

“Go to sleep, Sokka,” Aang says as he rolls over.  
  
Sokka ignores him, tapping his finger against his chin in thought. “What about… Team Avatar?”  
  
“It took you all night to come up with that? I’m going back to sleep,” Li says, pulling his furs tighter around him.

Tough crowd.

* * *

“We’re going to start with the basics,” Katara explains the following night, “but in time, I’m sure you’ll be able to master waterbending. I mean, I couldn’t even bend a small ball of water without trouble a little over a month ago. And now look at me!” She pulls up a large stream of water, swirling it around her body before dumping it back into the canal.

The women and girls watch in awe as she does so. “That was amazing,” one of them breathes. “You’re very gifted, young lady.”  
  
Katara blushes slightly, but nods anyway. “Thank you.”

“Yeah! I’m going to learn how to waterbe—” Ukiuk cheers, just before her mother covers her mouth.

“Ukiuk, be quiet!” she hisses.

Katara sighs.

* * *

“So,” Li says, “have you guys been practicing on your own?”  
  
In response, Kallik throws him over her shoulder. 

Li grins with sheer pride despite having the wind knocked out of him.

* * *

“You have to flow with the water,” Katara explains, shifting her balance from foot to foot as she streams water between her hands. “You let it guide you as much as you guide it. Push and pull.”  
  
Her concentration is broken when Li is sent flying into her, and the two of them are knocked over. The water spills over the two of them, and her class bursts into laughter.

“Sorry!” one of the nonbending women shouts. “Li, I’m so sorry! You’re just so small, I used too much strength.”

“Hey, I’m not that small! You’re just a giant!”

Li isn’t exactly wrong. The woman is well over six feet, and incredibly buff. 

* * *

Yue knows Katara has larger classes, but because she’s the princess hers are with just the two of them. Li is around, but only as a lookout to prevent them from being caught.

The moon lends her strength, as she has been for the past sixteen years, as Yue controls the water. It feels natural, instinctive, and it comes to her just as easily as Katara. It feels like it’s not the first time she’s waterbent. 

Push and pull. The moon hums inside of her. She can feel the tides as they push against the moon’s pull. The water sparkles in the night time, silvery ink that flows through the air like ribbons of moonlight.

She’s brought into a reverie where all she can feel is Tui’s cool hands as she guides Yue through the movements of waterbending. Even Katara is buried deep beneath the waves that crash inside of her. 

And then it’s broken just as quickly.

“Hide!” Li hisses at Yue, dragging her into the canal where she isn’t visible. Katara quickly pulls up a wave and Li takes Yue’s place, pretending to look attentive.

“What is going on here?” Master Pakku asks, looking confused.

“Oh! Master Pakku,” Katara starts, bowing. “I was just, uh. Um. I was… teaching Li how to waterbend.”  
  
Silence. “...You were what.” 

Li rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Um, yeah! Because, uh, even though I’m a nonbender, it’s like, I can still use the forms for nonbending fighting. You have to take inspiration from all around you,” he says, sounding like he’s quoting something.

Yue presses a hand against her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

“That’s ridiculous,” Pakku says.

“Wait, what,” Li starts.  
  
“Waterbending is a sacred art and it cannot just be sullied by—”  
  
“Excuse me,” Li says, sounding genuinely outraged, “are you actually oppressing me as a nonbender? Are you implying that just because I can’t bend I can’t do your stupid forms? I should be able to learn waterbending if I want! I refuse to be treated like this—”  
  
“If you want to learn waterbending so badly, then come to my class tomorrow,” Pakku snaps, eyes cold. “Sunrise.” He stalks off with a swish of his robes.

All three of them stare in the direction he headed off to.

“Um,” Katara says eventually. “So that just happened. How… how in the world did you finesse that?”  
  
“I… what? Did I just— _what_?” Li inhales sharply and turns to the two of them. With the mask in the way, it’s difficult to tell just what he’s thinking. “I literally have no idea what just happened. I just—I just got really mad at him implying that nonbenders are lesser.”

“Well, that was amazing of you!” Yue exclaims as she steps out from beneath the canal. She grins at the two of them. “Li, you—” She lowers her voice suddenly, realizing how loud she had been. It’s unbecoming of a princess. “You, I can’t believe you stood up for yourself like that.”  
  
Katara looks at her sadly, but Yue ignores it, continuing. “And that you somehow ended up in a waterbending class.” She laughs at the thought, and after a few moments, Li and Katara join in.

* * *

Aang looks incredibly confused when Li leaves with him and Katara the next morning.

Honestly, Li could have just not shown up, but he wants to drive Pakku insane. And also it’s hilarious. He really didn’t mean to get enrolled in his waterbending class, but Li supposes this is his life now.

“Li, you—you’re… not a waterbender,” Aang says when they arrive at the class and Li still hasn’t gone his own way.

Li shrugs, rolling his eyes. “Just go with it. I’m trying to drive Pakku to insanity.”  
  
“Oh, okay!” Aang says brightly, accepting that answer immediately. “So am I. I’ve been trying to pretend I’m super bad at waterbending so that maybe he’ll kick me out and put me in the healing class because I’d rather do that anyway, but it isn’t working so far.”  
  
Li laughs and lays a hand on Aang’s shoulder. “Keep trying. I’m pretty sure he’s at his breaking point.”

As if to prove his point, Pakku catches sight of Li and visibly ages several years.

* * *

_Iroh,_

_I am begging you to take back your nephew._

_Pakku_

* * *

_Pakku,_

_He’s trying to take down the patriarchy with his friends, isn’t he?_

_Perhaps it’s for the better. Water is the element of change, after all. It’s time for your culture to reflect that._

_Oh, and since the Fire Nation is going to invade your capital, it will only help if you have as many fighters as possible trained up._

_Iroh_

* * *

Pakku scowls at the paper Iroh sent back. He should have known he’d be useless. Although Iroh hasn’t said anything in the past about their traditional gender roles, Pakku knows he disapproves—  
  
Wait.

The Fire Nation is _what_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck pakku all my homies hate pakku
> 
> also there is no reasonable explanation for why iroh didn’t warn pakku of the invasion ahead of time. iroh’s incredibly sneaky. i’m sure he’d be able to send a message without zhao realizing. i know that they probably didn’t come up with the idea of the white lotus until season 2 because iroh in season 1 was incredibly questionable, but there’s no in universe explanation.
> 
> i don’t think iroh is some perfect feminist ally (he’s actually pretty sexist himself), but i can’t see him being that supportive of the strict gender roles in the nwt.
> 
> Next chapter: Zhao Goes Fishing


	5. Zhao Goes Fishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh my chapters just get shorter and shorter. i held onto it for a few days to try and add some more scenes but it’s still pretty short. im really sorry for that!! hopefully the next few will be longer. it's probably because i skipped over the majority of the preparation scenes since they're just a rehashing of the show.
> 
> this is kind of heavier and more serious than the other chapters, considering it’s the siege. uhh, sorry about that. but someone help these children. they shouldn’t have to fight in a war.
> 
> tws: uhh someone gets burned. personally i don't think it's very graphic but it does get described a little so if that may be triggering to anyone i suggest being careful!!

It takes Katara a few moments to realize that the snowflakes drifting down are not, in fact, snowflakes. It could almost be beautiful in another world, the black against the white. But all it represents to her is death and pure evil.

Her breath catches as she sees the soot raining down on the capital. For a moment, all she can think is, _Mom_ , and her hand comes up to desperately clutch her necklace. Mom will keep her safe, the way she always has been, with her warm arms and soft voice.

But—Mom isn’t here. Mom is dead. Because of the Fire Nation.

And now they’re back, here to cause more destruction and pain and misery. She shares a terrified look with Aang. 

Pakku looks grave as he announces, “Class is over early today. Chief Arnook will be calling for an assembly later this morning.”

Katara wishes, not for the first time, that it would all just _stop_.

* * *

Sokka is trying to salvage his relationship with Yue, make her smile and laugh again when it seems all she can do is cry, when he sees the soot. 

He doesn’t need to take a closer look to know what’s going on. Not when _that_ day keeps its claws dug deep into his head.

And really? The Fire Nation has to come in _now_? When he’s just trying to have fun with Yue? They are literally the worst. Zero out of ten, would not recommend, worst imperialist nation.

* * *

Sokka tries to watch attentively as Chief Arnook speaks to the citizens of the Northern Water Tribe, but his thoughts keep going back to Yue. He’s so confused with her. What she wants. He wishes things weren’t so difficult, that they could just— _be_. Without all the politics and drama. 

He chances a look at her, but she’s focused on her father, gaze trained on him with no hint of tears. She looks poised, the perfect and dutiful princess she was always raised to be. 

It’s not fair. Not even because Sokka can’t be with her, but because she’s so— _unhappy_. He doesn’t care if they never get together as long as she smiles. As long as she’s able to be herself. 

He’d seen hints of that more and more, the Yue he fell in love with coming out over the past few weeks. Ever since Katara started training her. Sokka thought things were getting better. And then it seemed things just—fell apart between them. 

Sokka sighs and turns his attention back to Arnook. 

“I was alerted to the invasion several days ago due to an inside source—” There’s a spy in the Fire Nation? “—and have been preparing for battle with my council ever since,” Arnook was explaining.

As Arnook continues, Sokka wonders who it could be. They haven’t run into anyone Fire Nation who is against the war, except—Iroh. Iroh must have alerted them, somehow. 

“Now, I’m going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission,” Arnook finishes.  
  
Sokka doesn’t hesitate to stand up. He brushes off Katara’s worry. He has to do this. He has to prove himself as a man of the tribe. 

He feels a presence at his side, and turns to look at Zuko. Sokka can just imagine the determined jut to his jaw, hidden by his mask. 

Arnook pauses for a moment when he gets to Zuko, but then shrugs and paints the mark on his mask. 

The two of them share a look once they both receive the mark, nodding gravely. Sokka glances around, and—

And Yue is crying, tears like moonlight spilling from her ocean eyes. 

* * *

Sokka can’t believe Yue’s supposed to marry _that_ guy. 

Of all the men, it had to be _him_? He thinks she’s just a piece of meat. Nothing more. He doesn’t even care about her. He can’t help but see red when Hahn opens that stupid mouth of his, smirking at him carelessly. It blinds his vision, painting everything in the color of the blood rushing through his veins. 

The next thing Sokka knows, he’s lunging at Hahn in an attempt to bash his ugly face in. Hahn’s face twists into a sneer as they throw punches at each other. 

Someone’s tugging at his arm, but all he can see is that smug mouth, mocking him. “Sokka, stop!” Zuko shouts in his ear. “Stop, you’re going to get in—”  
  
Hahn abruptly pushes Sokka over, and Zuko’s dragged down as well, unable to brace himself in time. After a few seconds of rolling on the floor, there’s a loud gasp, and Sokka’s head snaps in Zuko’s direction. His mask is on the ground, and he’s clutching his face in shock. 

Hahn’s gaze zeroes in on Zuko’s face. “Fire Nation!” he hisses. “Have you been—”  
  
“He’s not a spy!” Sokka cries, standing up in front of Zuko. “He’s a friend, I swear, he has nothing to do with the Fire Nation—”  
  
“What’s going on here?” Chief Arnook asks, interrupting their little fight. He stares at Zuko, with his unmistakably pale skin and golden eyes. His expression is unreadable.

Sokka steps forward, gulping. “Chief Arnook, I swear, Li isn’t a spy for the Fire Nation. He’s Fire Nation, yeah, which is why he hid his face, but—”  
  
Arnook holds up a hand, silencing his pleas. “I understand, Sokka. However, you must understand how this looks.”  
  
Sokka stares at him imploringly, but Arnook’s face is impassive. Stone-like. “I’m afraid Li will have to be imprisoned for the duration of the siege.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“Sokka,” Zuko says quietly from behind him, “it’s fine. I get it.” He doesn’t look upset, merely determined and stubborn _like he always is_ , the idiot. Zuko comes forward, willingly letting one of the men hold his hands behind his back. His jaw clenches as he stares at Sokka. 

“And…” Arnook sighs. “Sokka, I’m taking you off the mission.”  
  
And Sokka can only stand there and watch as the men he was so determined to prove himself to leave, as Zuko is taken away, and he’s left alone.

* * *

Prison is… really boring, Li thinks, sitting in his cell. No matter where it is.

It’s probably messed up that he’s been imprisoned enough times to be able to compare them, but. Well. That’s just his life now, he supposes. Traveling with the Avatar sure never gets boring.

Li stares at the ice walls closed around him, their heavy, oppressive presence. Then at his hand, awash in orange flames. Literally no one would even know if he just… broke out right now. There’s probably barely anyone guarding the prison, considering the invasion. He could just blend in with the chaos and find his friends. It would be so easy.

Then he shrugs, deciding to wait and see what happens. As much as he wants to join the fight, as much as he _needs_ to protect the Water Tribe from his own nation, he’d rather not make his already tenuous situation in the Water Tribe even worse if he’s caught.

He can only hope that his friends will be okay while he sits comfortably in the safety of his cell, untouched by the bloodshed outside. 

* * *

It’s late in the night. The full moon shines above them, bathing everything in her silvery light. Katara can feel the stream coursing inside of her increase in strength from a smooth trickle to a torrential current, flowing from her core to her limbs.

Aang is meditating into the Spirit World, and the Fire Nation has stopped their siege for now, and Katara can feel anxiety gnawing at her. She shares a worried look with Yue, then breathes deeply, trying to calm herself. She’s not the helpless little girl she was when Mom was killed. She can defend herself and others now. 

The entrance to the Spirit Oasis opens, and their heads swivel in its direction. Sokka is standing there with a sheepish grin. He steps in and closes the entrance behind him. But…

“Where’s Li?” Katara asks. Li had been with him when they went on that mission earlier, she recalls. A spike of anxiety shoots through her. 

“They found out he was from the Fire Nation and imprisoned him,” Sokka explains, coming closer.

“He’s what,” Yue says flatly, but Katara’s too focused on the rage building up beneath her skin. The ocean inside of her is stormy, water beating down her ribcage. Frost bubbles in her lungs.

“They _what_?” she demands.

Sokka spreads his hands. “Hey, I don’t like it either, but—”  
  
“No, I’m going to go break him out.” Katara grits her teeth. “They can’t just—”  
  
A cool hand lays itself on her arm. “Katara,” Yue says softly, “he’ll be fine. I promise you.”  
  
Sokka nods when Katara glances at him. “It makes sense. He’s Fire Nation, his country is invading. _We_ know he had nothing to do with it. But they don’t. He’ll be safe down there, anyway.”

Breathe in. Breathe out. Her hurricane simmers down.

Katara loosens the tension in her shoulders and sighs, relenting. She knows they’re right. The Northern Water Tribe is in the right here. She can’t blame them for taking precautions while vulnerable.

“Now, what’s this about Li being from the Fire Nation?” Yue asks.

* * *

Aang rips himself out of the Spirit World the moment he sees his body. 

Push and pull. Tui and La. Moon and ocean. They’re _here_. They’re in danger. “Guys, the spirits!” he shouts, startling everyone present. He leaps up with a burst of air. “The koi fish are the spirits, they’re in trouble!”

Yue opens her mouth, but is cut off before she can say anything.

“So you’re not as airheaded as they say,” comes a slimy voice from the entrance. “I must admit I’m surprised you figured it out so soon.” 

They freeze, slowly turning their heads in the direction the voice came from.

“Zhao,” Aang whispers. “You’re not going to hurt the spirits!”

Zhao lets a lazy smirk creep across his face. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

And suddenly, Aang’s entire world is fire. He propels himself forward, in front of the oasis. He’s not going to let anyone touch the spirits. The balance of the world depends on him. 

Over the chaos and shouting of the battle, Aang can just barely hear Sokka scream, “Yue, get out of here! Get Li!”

He sees a flash of white that is quickly buried in the crowd. And then his attention is quickly drawn to the Fire Nation soldiers steadily approaching.

Aang isn’t going to let the world down. Not again. 

* * *

Yue tries hard not to panic as she races toward the prison cells. All around her the world is chaos, all frenzied shouting and blistering heat. Above her the moon is full and blinding white. She hopes it will stay that way.

She’s panting by the time she reaches the cells, unused to running such long distances. “L—Li?” she calls out hesitantly, in between gasps for breath. “Li, are—are you there?”  
  
“What, you think I can go anywhere right now?” comes a petulant voice.

Well, that’s definitely him. 

She heads over to the cell housing him and uses her waterbending to open it up. Internally she feels a rush of excitement at finally being able to bend properly. And none of it would be possible without Katara. 

“What are you smiling about?” Li asks, looking at her strangely. “Isn’t the Fire Nation still attacking?” Maybe not that internally. 

“Yes, it’s—never mind.” She grabs his hand, pulling him along. Now is not the time for the social decorum expected of a princess. “Come on, the fish are in danger!”  
  
“I’m sorry, the what now,” Li says, but allows himself to be dragged towards the Spirit Oasis anyway. 

“There’s this guy, um, Cho? Zhou? He’s trying to kill the spirit fish,” Yue explains as they run through the streets. Later Yue will realize that she probably should have explained herself better, but in her defense, she’s kind of in a hurry at the moment.  
  
“Okay,” Li says faintly, “when did I suddenly become the sane one?”

* * *

The battle is hard, especially when reinforcements arrive. Sokka tries hard to keep them all away from the pool. He’s still not entirely convinced that the dumb fish swimming around in there are actual spirits, but, well. He’s learned to take Aang’s word for it. 

It’s complete chaos, fire and metal flying everywhere. Sokka can barely see beyond the blur of red and orange and black before his eyes. And unfortunately, that chaos comes at a price. There’s a loud shout.

And Zhao is standing there, fish in hand. And the world goes red.

* * *

Yue feels faint, like she isn’t fitting in her own skin. Like she’s separated into two distinct halves, one here on earth, and one somewhere _else_. “The moon is in trouble,” she realizes, eyes wide. 

Li slowly glances up at the sky. The redness seeping into the black canvas of the night, like blood in water. “It’s what,” he says. But he sounds just as worried. 

Something takes over Yue, something primal and ancient, something— _not her_. Waves pulse beneath her ribs, crashing against her heart. Moonlight spills from the sky in her eyes. And she breaks into a run straight towards the Spirit Oasis.

“What the fuck,” Li whispers to himself as he races after her, “what the _fuck_ is going on.”

* * *

Aang is on the verge of panic when Iroh arrives, threatening Zhao when he doesn’t let the fish go. Aang doesn’t breathe the entire time, not until Zhao lets the fish slip out of his sack back into the oasis.

He lets out a sigh of relief, slumping over and closing his eyes. Just for a moment.

A mistake, he will realize later, in the quiet that comes after the storm.

Zhao turns, with a cry of rage, and blasts sweltering fire straight at the oasis. Aang watches the burst of heat, sees the firelight reflected in everyone’s horror struck eyes. Then the water surges upward, dissipating the fireblast before it can hit the fish. 

There is silence. Everyone turns to the front of the oasis, where Yue is standing with her hands up in a clear waterbending stance.

And Zhao doesn’t hesitate, while everyone is in a state of shock. He roars again and shoots a large ball of fire at Yue, hitting her dead on. She lets out a high-pitched scream as it makes contact, flesh sizzling under the heat. It seems like time has slowed as she collapses, white hair _(pure and brilliant as the moon that gave her life)_ spilling around her body.

Everything is muffled in Aang’s ears. All he can hear is the faint whispers calling to him even as he’s certain everyone should be screaming, deafening his hearing to anything else. He turns to the oasis, gaze zeroing in on La. 

And everything goes white.

* * *

Yue doesn’t think when she bends the oasis water. She just does it, desperate to protect the moon that gave her life, to repay her debt. 

And she succeeds. The moon is safe. 

The pride that bursts the cracked ice floes of her chest, water bubbling around the edges, only lasts for a second before it melts in the heat of the inferno consuming her. 

Yue screams, she thinks. But she can’t hear it over the flames eating away at her skin.

* * *

Katara is holding back tears as Sokka and Iroh quickly pull Yue into the spirit oasis. She’s barely had any healing training, too focused on her desire to learn how to fight the Fire Nation, but right now she’s regretting it (and later, after their lie falls apart before their eyes, she will remember she never got around to helping Li with his memories, and the guilt will just hit her harder).

The water glows around Yue as Katara bends it, closing the open wounds and washing away the blackened and dead skin. The burn is bad, covering most of her right arm and winding its way up to her jaw. 

She sees one of the fish, the one that didn’t merge with Aang, swim close to Yue, brushing her cheek. Tui, she thinks. Moon. Like Yue.

Sokka is sniffling beside Katara, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. Iroh is a solid foundation on her other side, providing warmth and comfort without a word. 

Katara focuses on forcing away the _badpainheat_ , bringing in cool comfort instead. The strength of the moon is inside of her, pushing. She watches the inflamed skin, ravaged by fire, water’s polar opposite, lose its heat bit by bit.

After a few agonized, stressful moments, Yue’s eyes flutter, revealing her ocean hued irises. She tilts her head slightly, in Katara’s direction. Her eyes fall shut again. 

But she’s alive. She’s breathing.

Katara can’t stop the choking sobs that overtake her body at the sheer joy she feels.

* * *

Li went after the Fire Nation soldier—Zhao?—the moment he spotted him slipping out of the oasis. He wanted more than anything to stay, to see if Yue was okay, but he couldn’t just let Zhao _go_. Not after what he did.

So he runs after him, across bridges and canals, shooting a fist full of fire straight at him. Zhao whirls around, quickly dissipating the blast, and his eyes bulge in shock. _“You!”_

He knows Li, apparently. He doesn’t let that affect him, stalking forward. “Me.”  
  
“How are you alive?” Zhao asks. His gaze flickers up from Zuko’s face. “And you’re trying out a new hairstyle, I see.”

Li has no idea what he means by that. Instead he attacks, punching flame after flame straight at him. His inner fire is muted, weakened by the domain of Agni’s sister, but it’s more than enough. He feels red hot rage, an inferno at its boiling point bubbling under his skin.

Zhao easily retaliates with his own fire. And it’s clear that he’s a formidable fighter, one of the best Li has encountered thus far. “You’re a traitor to your nation,” he hisses. 

“I don’t care,” Li tells him. He leaps into the air, dodging a blast of fire hitting right where his feet were moments before. “The Fire Nation is wrong.” Li rushes forward, fire licking at his hands as he tackles Zhao.

Zhao grunts as he hits the side of the bridge. But moments later, a nasty smile spreads across his face. “Oh? What would your father think of this treachery?”

 _That_ gets Li’s attention, more than anything. He falters, punch stopping midair. “You—you know my father?” And that means Zhao knows who he _is_. And that Li’s father is loyal to the Fire Nation. He’s fighting against his own father.  
  
Zhao stares at him. Confusion blooms in his eyes, before shuttering quickly, covered up by sick satisfaction instead. 

Li leans forward, fists flaming. “Who is he? Who’s my father? Tell me!” he shouts desperately, shaking Zhao. He’s never been closer to getting answers about his identity. 

Zhao opens his mouth. Then his attention is caught by something else, something behind Li. And before he can react, Zhao shoves him aside. He lurches up and runs away from Li. 

No. Not Li. 

He’s running away from the giant glowing _spirit_. The spirit that smashes the bridge they were fighting on in an attempt to grab Zhao. In the destruction, Li can’t see if Zhao got away. 

It doesn’t matter, really. Because he’s falling straight into the freezing water below. And the last thing he sees is bright blue. A pop of color drowning out everything else, shocking in its intensity. It floods his vision, blinding like lightning. Like Azul—

* * *

Aang wakes, and everything is silent. 

He’s lying in the oasis, water gently lapping against his skin. “Aang!” a voice shouts, and suddenly blue is all he can see. A familiar blue, the shade of the sparkling ocean on a sunny day. _Katara_.

Aang blinks a few times, trying to focus. Exhaustion beats at his body, leaching into his bones. “Katara,” he whispers. 

She chokes out a sob of relief.

Suddenly, Sokka is beside her. And when Aang tilts his head he sees a shock of white, still and unmoving. Yue. Everyone is here. His friends are all here, and safe. Except… “Where’s Zuko,” he mumbles.

He passes back into unconsciousness before he can hear a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably shouldn't be updating at this time, but uh, i got impatient, lol.
> 
> Next chapter: Yue Ends the Patriarchy


	6. Yue Ends the Patriarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i said i would get this out before 2021 but clearly that did not happen. 😬 sorry. 
> 
> also - i forgot to say this last chapter, but 1000+ kudos? holy shit guys. that’s amazing. thanks everyone for your support!! <3 
> 
> if i haven’t responded to your comment, i’m really sorry! i tend to lose track of them since there’s so many (and this is NOT a complaint! i’m so grateful for all the attention), especially if they’re on earlier chapters, but just know that i read and appreciate all of them. i’ll try to go back and respond to any i haven’t yet.
> 
> In the Inupiat and Inuit cultures, arranged marriages are the norm, and actual Inupiat people have expressed that they don’t like when people treat them as oppressive, or say that Yue has no agency because of it so I’m going to respect that. That said, Hahn sucks, and Yue deserves better than him.

Aang’s words leave them speechless. Because, well, they  _ don’t  _ know where Zuko is.

“I—I sent Yue to get him out of the prison,” Sokka explains, tongue inexplicably heavy in his mouth.

Iroh blinks. “Prison?”   
  
“But Yue was alone,” Katara says softly, glancing down at her. She’s still unconscious. But she’s alive, and that’s all that matters. Sokka glances down at her hand, the one he’s been clutching desperately ever since they got her into the oasis.

“Maybe she didn’t get to him, and he’s still there,” Sokka suggests. It’s a best-case scenario though. That  _ never  _ happens to them. Aang and Katara might be all hopeful and optimistic but Sokka knows better. He knows that they’re not that lucky.

Yeah, the more he thinks about it the more unlikely it is. Yue wouldn’t come back without Zuko. She never does things halfway. So she had him, and then she didn’t.

Yue’s hand twitches slightly. Sokka’s gaze focuses upon her. Her eyes are fluttering, and he leans closer. His heart is a steady drum in his chest, thrumming with excitement.

“Yue,” Katara says gently. “Yue, do you…” She bites her lip, seeing Yue’s unsteady attention drawn to her. “Do you know where Li is?”   
  
Yue’s lips move soundlessly. Then she falls back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sokka races towards the prison, concern filling up every pore in his body. Zuko has to be okay. He has to be. Everyone else is, and he’s  _ not _ losing someone he cares about (ha, funny, he cares about Zuko now? That’s going to be fun to deal with when he realizes they’ve all been lying to him like assholes).

He’s not in the prison. It’s full of Fire Nation captures, but no Zuko. The prison guard confirms that Zuko escaped, somehow. 

He exchanges a desperate look with Iroh.

Sokka’s mind starts working even faster, rapidly going through all the information he has. 

Then where could he be? Yue must have gotten him out, but he separated from her at some point. He wouldn’t have gone somewhere else without knowing if his friends were okay. He must have come to the oasis with Yue. And separated then. Probably right after she saved the Moon Spirit.

Zhao escaped, which puts a bitter taste in Sokka’s mouth. He left and avoided any consequences for what he’s done. For what he did to Yue. 

He shakes his head, getting back on track. Is it possible that Zuko went after Zhao? To try and stop him? It sounds like something he would do (not with his memories, though). That was when Aang did his weird giant glowy fish thing, which—went after the Fire Nation. And Zuko’s clearly Fire Nation. 

_ “Shit,” _ Sokka says (Gran-Gran please forgive him, he knows she just heard him from all the way in the South Pole). And starts running, Iroh following after a second.

* * *

Iroh is not sure what conclusion Sokka has come to, but he’s certain it must not be good. He tries hard to keep the panic from overtaking him, from letting him be consumed by flashbacks of Lu Ten. His son  _ needs  _ him. He could be alive, somewhere, injured and in need of help. 

He’s not dead yet. Iroh hasn’t failed Zuko yet.

“Wait, I see something,” Sokka says, holding a hand out. He points at a canal under a broken bridge, something dark and waterlogged floating in the current. Iroh freezes, gaze zeroing in on the body. It can’t be him.

It could be any random Fire Nation soldier. But why would he be alone? 

_ Zhao _ , Iroh’s mind tells him. It’s probably Zhao. The Ocean Spirit desired revenge against him, of course. So it would have gone after Zhao and tried to kill him. 

The body shifts, revealing a sliver of pale face like a crescent moon, marred by an angry red—the same shade that spilled into the sky with the blood moon.

“I’m going to get Katara,” Sokka breathes, and bolts.

Iroh is left alone to try and save his son on his own. He rushes closer, unsure of how to reach Zuko without falling in himself. Tears prick at his eyes.

Please, don’t let it be like Lu Ten, he begs Agni.

* * *

Katara was horrified when Sokka rushed in, freaked out and panicked over Li. She managed to get the words out of him, and barely waited a second more to run out when she heard what happened.

She arrives upon a heart wrenching scene. Iroh, sobbing desperately as he attempts to reach into the water to help Li. But they’re too high up. Only a waterbender would be able to save him. 

Carefully, Katara bends a globe of water around Li, lifting his terrifyingly limp body into the air. He lands as carefully as she can manage it next to her. Iroh hurries to her side and holds Li close to his chest, bending his head over him.

“Set him down,” Katara instructs. “I need to get the water out of his lungs.”

Iroh lays Li flat and Katara crouches over him, opening his mouth. She frowns and reaches deep within herself and Li, searching for water. A large amount is in his chest, although she can feel it all over his body. That… she doesn’t need to think about what that implies right now. Katara focuses her attention on his chest and on carefully bending out the water through his mouth. 

She was never trained for this. She has no idea what she’s doing. But she manages it anyway, she thinks. Halfway through Li starts coughing and Iroh quickly moves him on his side, letting him vomit out the rest of the water. Katara aids him as gently as she can, moving the water  _ away and out _ . 

He’s breathing. That’s all that matters.

Tears start spilling down Iroh’s cheeks again, as he hugs Li close. Katara’s never seen him like this, so broken and desperate. At least Li has one person in his family who cares about him.

And them. He has Katara, Sokka, and Aang, too. They care about him. 

* * *

Aang wakes with a start. For a moment, bright, shocking blue is seared into his vision, before he blinks and it dissipates like a cloud of dust.

All he can see around him is deep blue and white. There’s a heavy weight around him, keeping him warm. Not that he needs it, as an airbender. 

He shuffles slightly, pushing the weight—a fur, he thinks slightly distastefully, not really a fan of using animal pelts—off of him and attempting to sit up. His mouth is dry, and it feels like someone smashed a rock straight into his skull. 

“Aang!” Katara cries, coming into view. “You’re awake!” She smiles at him, and it calms his nerves of waking up having no idea what’s going on, why he feels like something has fallen onto his chest and lodged itself there.

“Hi, Katara,” Aang says softly. “Uh—what are—what happened?”   
  
Katara frowns and glances away. “You, uh, passed out, after going into the Avatar State. It’s only been about a day. Everyone’s okay, by the way. Both Yue and Li. They’re still unconscious.”   
  
Aang blinks, not sure what she’s talking about for a second. Then the memories hit him, of trying to protect the Moon Spirit—Tui. How he nearly failed, only for Yue to save the Moon Spirit in his place. And then. And then. Zhao burnt her. That’s the last thing he clearly remembers.

After that—everything was all bright and fuzzy and  _ loud _ . Electrifying blue reached deep down, tendrils of freezing cold flooding his body with immense power. With just a single movement he could topple hundreds of buildings, create waves that towered dozens of feet over the ground.

It was  _ terrifying _ . He shivers just thinking about all that strength centered inside of him.

“Aang?”

He shakes himself out of his stupor and forces himself to grin at her. The others are okay, at least. He’s glad to hear that.

“How are you feeling?” Katara asks gently.

Aang rubs his head. He can feel a light fuzz over his scalp that he’ll have to shave soon. “Fine. Just a little tired, and thirsty.”   
  
“Oh, here,” Katara hands him a waterskin and helps take small sips of water. She smiles again when he’s done. There’s a frayed edge to it, like she’s doing all she can to keep her nerves at bay. After everything they’ve been through, it makes sense. Katara has probably pushed aside all her worries and fears in order to help others. 

Aang opens his mouth, then closes it, unsure of what to say.

“I’m going to go get Yugoda,” Katara tells him before he can think of anything. “Stay here, okay?”   
  
Aang wasn’t really planning on it, but he nods anyway, and watches Katara as she leaves the small hut.

* * *

Yugoda quickly gives him a clean bill of health once Katara returns with her. Aang is completely fine except for some slight exhaustion, which is to be expected after the feat he managed.

Now, he’s following Katara through the city, on their way to meet Sokka. 

He looks around, watching as waterbenders reform all the destroyed fixtures. Guilt tears through his heart. He did that. He saved the Water Tribe, sure, but at what cost? He’s almost afraid to ask.

Katara follows his gaze. “Hey,” she says softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. There were little casualties. We’re all safe. And the moon is safe, too. You protected us all.”   
  
Aang smiles up at her. It’s a bit weak, but hearing that there were little casualties makes him feel slightly better. They can rebuild the city, he thinks. They can’t rebuild lives.

Sokka is speaking with the Chief when they come across him. His eyes light up when he sees Aang, and he rushes forward after excusing himself. He barrels into the two of them, pulling them into a tight hug. “You’re okay!”

They pull apart quickly, staring at each other with wide, almost frenzied grins on their faces.

Katara is the first to crack. She starts sobbing out of what seems to be sheer relief, and Aang, always too empathetic, quickly follows her.  _ It’s over. They won.  _

Sokka doesn’t cry as hard as they do, but he draws them back into his arms, and when Aang peeks up at him, there are tears in his eyes.

They stay like that for a while, just letting out all the stress and tension they’d been feeling for the past few days.

* * *

_ Blue floods his vision, trickling into his corneas and spreading like blood in water. He  _ (they) _ is both there and not there, both grounded to the earth and feeling weightless, untethered. The moon shines above him  _ (them) _ , a silvery jewel kissing the ocean with her light.  _

_ He scans the city, watching out for shades of red, the color of fire, the fire that nearly incinerated his Tui.  _

_ Red blooms into view, clashing ferociously and lighting up the world. He glides over, torrential rage crashing down onto everything.  _ He’s _ there, a disgusting red that nearly disrupted their soothing blues and silvers, nearly burnt his moon, his push, to ashes.  _

_At the last moment, the fire_ _catches sight of him. He brings an arm swinging down just as the fire disappears from view. All that is left is a smaller, weaker ember, with the mark of fire slashed across its pale face. He_ (they) _pays it no mind as it collapses into his_ (their) _watery depths, leaving in pursuit of the—_

Aang shudders awake, eyes wide. He stares up at the ceiling, listening to Katara’s soft breaths and Sokka’s snoring. His heart pounds in his chest, a frantic pace like a rabbit-mouse’s. 

It was him. He was the one who hurt Zuko, nearly killed him.

* * *

“You’re a hero, you know. You saved the moon, your tribe. Every single waterbender in existence,” Katara tells her.

Yue nods slowly. It’s only been a few minutes since she woke up, mouth dry in a way she’s never experienced before. The skin on her face feels tight. It doesn’t hurt, but it—it’s different. She holds a hand up to her face, brushing over her cheek. The skin is rough, damaged, hard. Not at all like a princess’.

Katara’s smile falls from her face, slightly. “I’m sorry,” she says. “The spirit water healed the worst of the scarring, but it’s still there.”   
  
Yue shakes her head. “It’s fine. I want to see it.”   
  
Katara gazes at her steadily, before nodding sharply. She draws out water from her waterskin and turns it into a sheet of ice that Yue can look into. 

Yue was expecting something like Li’s, but it’s—not nearly as bad, as horrible as a thought that is. There’s only a slight pinkness on her cheek where there was once dark brown skin. It goes down to her jawline, onto her neck. And in time, it will heal further.

She thinks she should be upset. But she isn’t. All she can feel is pride. It wells up in her chest, brings a large grin to her face. She got it saving Tui. She’s a hero, like Katara said. 

Her duty will always be to her people, first and foremost. And she served her people by saving the moon. How can she be ashamed of that?   
  
Yue pushes the ice aside and pulls Katara into a hug. “Thank you,” she murmurs. “For everything you’ve done for me.”   
  
“You’re not upset?” Katara asks worriedly.

“No,” Yue says, laughing lightly. For the first time in her life, she doesn’t feel the suffocating weight of all her expectations crashing down on her. “I’ve never been happier.”

* * *

Yue requests to see her father not too long after. She keeps fiddling with her white hair, currently loose and matted from days of unconsciousness. It’s unbecoming of a princess. She doesn’t care. 

Father’s eyes are red-rimmed and heavy-lidded when he arrives. He looks as though he has aged several years within the span of a few days. But there’s a light shining within his eyes when his gaze lands on Yue. “Daughter,” he breathes. “You’re alright.”

“Father,” Yue says softly. The weight in her palm has never felt heavier. 

He takes a seat beside her, looking as regal as always. One lined, dark brown hand hovers over her scarred cheek, not daring to touch.

“It’s okay,” Yue murmurs. “It doesn’t hurt.” Katara handled that.

Father nods sharply, resting his hand on her cheek for a moment. Then he draws it away back to his side. “How are you doing?”

Yue smiles. “Better than you would expect.” She inhales deeply and opens her hand, revealing her betrothal necklace. The ribbon is burnt and blackened, damaged in the fight. Then she tosses it aside.    
  
Father watches with wide eyes. “Princess Yue…”   
  
“My duty will always be to my people, and when it is time I will willingly accept an arranged marriage,” Yue says. She can feel the strength of the moon and the ocean inside of her, pushing and pulling the words out. “But I’m not going to be the obedient little princess anymore. I’m not going to become my husband’s trophy set aside while he rules over everyone.”   
  
“But—” 

Yue cuts him off, voice growing stronger with every word. “Katara, a young and strong woman, taught me how to fight with waterbending. Without her, I wouldn’t have been able to save the moon. And then the moon would be dead, and no one would be able to waterbend.”   
  
Father doesn’t argue, clearly still shaken by what’s happened. He simply stares at her. “But… who will take over then?”

“Well,” Yue says crisply, “I suppose you’d better get used to calling me Chief Yue.”

* * *

The next few people to visit Yue are the women who were, apparently, in Katara and Li’s classes. 

“We heard what you did, Princess,” one of the women, Kallik, says after bowing. “And we all want you to know that we support you in every way.”   
  
“Thank you,” Yue whispers.

Another woman clears her throat. “We’ve all decided that we’re going to help you, Princess, in dismantling these oppressive structures put in place by men. You have our full support.”

Yue’s eyes sting as she thanks them all.   
  


* * *

Katara and Sokka are both there as Yue calls Hahn, her betrothed, in. Katara hasn’t met him in person but she’s heard a lot from Sokka, so she already has quite the opinion of him.  _ Poor Yue _ , was all she could think. 

But now she realizes she shouldn’t have, as she watches Yue gently place the burnt betrothal necklace into Hahn’s palm. “I’m sorry, Hahn. But things are changing. I refuse to get married just yet.” Her eyes are steely as she speaks, despite her soft tone.

Hahn stares at her, jaw tight. His eyes flicker over to the side, where Katara and Sokka are standing. Katara forms an icicle with a stream of water. Just in case.

He pales, slightly. And nods. 

* * *

_ “Never forget who you are,” Mother tells him.  _

_ Her gentle face morphs suddenly, growing round with baby fat. Her soft amber eyes become sharp and cunning. Azula glares down at him, smiling wide with all her teeth visible.  _

_ “Poor little Zuzu, did someone fail in front of Father again?” _

_ Shame washes over him, choking in its intensity. He’s not a failure, he’s  _ not—

Li gasps awake. Already, the remnants of whatever he was dreaming are dissipating into dust, falling through his fingers before he can catch them. He knows he was remembering something. He was. But try as he might, the memory won’t come back.

“Li!” Two heads pop into his view, identical pairs of blue eyes gazing down at him in concern. Sokka and Katara. “You’re awake!” Sokka exclaims happily. 

When Li sits up, both of them tightly wrap their arms around him. Li returns the hug, bewildered. When they part he brushes some hair out of his eyes. “Y—yeah, I am. What… what happened?”   
  
The two of them exchange a glance. “Um,” Katara starts, “we… we don’t really know for certain. But I think the Ocean Spirit nearly killed you.”   
  
“Oh,” Li says. And then, “What?”   
  
Sokka forces a grin. “Yeah, it went after Fire Nation baddies because of what Zhao did, and I guess it thought you were Fire Nation.”   
  
“I  _ am _ Fire Nation,” Li says. A pang shoots through his chest for a moment, but he quickly squashes it down.

“You know what I meant!”

Li falls onto his back with a huff. “Right. But…” He pauses. Looks around him. They’re the only people in the room. “Where’s Aang?”

“We don’t know,” Katara admits after a moment of silence. She averts her gaze. “He’s been upset about something since yesterday.”

Li frowns. Whatever it is, it can’t be good.

* * *

Li sits, legs dangling over the water. Yue is beside him, a calming presence. Ever since he’s woken up, there’s something different about her. Something strong, solid. Grounding. He’s not sure what it is, what exactly happened to her, but he’s happy for her.

“I’m sorry about your scar,” he says, flickering his eyes over to her cheek.

“Don’t be,” is all she says. “I’m sorry about yours. How did you…”

Li’s shoulders hunch up, slightly. “I don’t know.”   
  
Yue doesn’t say anything, doesn’t question it.

“I lost my memory,” he admits after a pause. “Not too long after I joined Aang and the others, I think. So no one really knows who I am.”   
  
“I see. I’m sorry about that.” Yue’s hand hovers over it. “Can I…?”   
  
“Go ahead.”   
  
Her fingers brush over it. Li doesn’t feel much with the scar, but there’s a light pressure on his cheek from her hand. Her eyes bore into his face, unreadable and stormy. “You must have been very brave when you got it,” she says finally, pulling her hand away only to take his in her own and clasp them tightly. “You should wear it as a mark of honor.”   
  
Li’s gaze doesn’t waver as he says, “I promise I will.”

* * *

Aang hasn’t been avoiding Zuko. He hasn’t. He’s just… been busy. There’s a lot on his mind. He’s continued training with Master Pakku over the past few days, and Aang’s thinking they’ll probably have to leave soon. The Fire Nation’s only getting bolder, and that means speeding their plans up.

Wow. He’s thinking like Sokka. Guess he’s rubbed off on Aang. But is it really the right choice? He’s not even close to mastering waterbending. 

After a day of mulling it over, he decides to ask Iroh, who’s been staying with Pakku for some reason. No one outside of Aang and his friends know about Iroh being in the capital.

“As the tides shift, so will your journey. If you believe that you can’t stay any longer, then I believe it’s right for you.”

Aang’s eyes light up. “And what about you, Iroh?”   
  
“Ah. Well, I’ll most likely travel the Earth Kingdom in disguise.” Iroh smiles at him beatifically. “Unfortunately, or fortunately, the Fire Nation most likely views me as a traitor to the throne.”

Aang frowns.

“It is okay, young Avatar. I do not mind at all, truly. As long as my nephew is safe. And he will be, with you.”

Aang feels another surge of guilt as he remembers their lie, how he nearly killed Zuko. Is he really safe with them? Safer than he was when he was chasing down a living legend? He takes a deep breath, meeting Iroh’s eyes. “I’ll put in a good word for you. You can come with us, and we’ll drop you off somewhere.”   
  
Iroh smiles at him again. “I appreciate it, Aang.”

* * *

Aang’s been avoiding Li. He’s sure of it. No matter whenever he tries to catch him, he… doesn’t. Aang’s been going early to class, even before sunrise, and coming late at night and falling asleep straight away. Li can’t get even a single word in before Aang collapses into bed and starts snoring.

And Aang’s a lot of things. But he’s… not exactly disciplined. He’s not the kind to spend hours toiling away training from dawn until evening like Katara. So yeah. He’s definitely avoiding Li.

Then there’s the nightmares. Sometimes, Aang will startle awake. Li tries to talk to him, but he’s not good at these sorts of things and Aang keeps shutting him down. Li’s not sure what happened. But he doesn’t exactly like it.

After about a week of this, Li finally snaps and stays up all night in order to accost Aang the moment he wakes up. 

It’s still dark when Aang startles awake, with a strangled, “No, Zuko!” Li blinks. He’s certain he’s heard that name before, but he can’t remember from where. He doesn’t dwell on it any longer, distracted by Aang as he sits up and pulls his knees into his chest, sniffling for a moment. 

Li’s heart clenches. He’s not… good at this emotional stuff. He tries, but he never knows what to say and is too blunt, too rough with his words. 

Aang rubs his face and looks up. He looks surprised when he sees Li standing at the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. “Oh, uh, Li!”   
  
“Stop avoiding me, Aang. What’s up?”

“Avoiding you? What are you talking about?” Aang gives a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head as he averts his eyes. “I’m not avoiding anybody.”   
  
Li only glares at him. It doesn’t take long before Aang cracks. “Fine, but not here! Outside,” he whispers.

When they’re both standing outside the room, Li whirls on Aang. “Explain,” he says curtly.

Aang glances down at his feet. His shoulders are hunched. “I—I was the one who hurt you. Almost killed you, when I was in the Avatar State.”   
  
Li slackens slightly. That definitely wasn’t what he expected. “What…?”

“I merged with the Ocean Spirit. And I almost killed you.” Aang’s eyes are watering. Li tries very hard not to panic. “Every time I see you I’m reminded of that moment, of the fact that I nearly killed you.”   
  
“But you didn’t,” is all Li can manage.

Aang blinks at him, tears welled up in his eyes but determinedly not spilling. “I. That. That doesn’t help, Li.”

Li tries harder. “It wasn’t you. You weren’t in control of your own actions. It was the Ocean Spirit.” Aang doesn’t seem unreceptive to what he’s saying, so he continues. “Besides, from what little I remember I don’t even think you were going after me. It was Zhao. I just sort of got in the way. It was an accident. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”   
  
Aang nods slowly although he doesn’t look convinced. That’s better than nothing, Li supposes. “That doesn’t make it okay.”   
  
“I really don’t care, Aang,” Li says, maybe a little too brusquely, so he softens his tone. “It’s okay. I’m not mad, because it wasn’t you. And it’s not going to happen again. None of us will let it.” No guarantees, but Li didn’t know what else to say.

Aang sniffs as he rubs his tears away. Then he lunges forward, wrapping his arms around Li’s chest. Li blinks down at him in shock for a moment, before awkwardly returning the embrace. They don’t let go even as the sun dawns on the two of them.

* * *

Aang’s talk with Li makes him feel slightly better. But only a little bit, enough to be glad that Li doesn’t blame him (even if he should). It doesn’t change the fact that Aang lost control and nearly killed him.

He can’t let what happened to Li happen again. Aang’s not going to let anyone hurt his friends ever again. Not ever. 

He has to master the Avatar State.

* * *

Azula stares down at the ground as her Father speaks. 

“Your Uncle Iroh is a traitor,” he tells her, “and your brother, Zuko, is dead. According to Zhao, he survived the ship’s blast and has now betrayed his throne and his country. But he got what was coming to him and was killed by the Ocean Spirit.”

She should have known a mere explosion wouldn’t be enough to end her brother. But dramatically getting killed by a great spirit? That’s much more his style.

“Track your uncle down, and make him pay for his crimes.”

Azula glances up, a lazy smirk curling her lips. “It shall be done, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops im sort of not in the atla fandom anymore. bnha brainrot has regrettably hit me. i still have an interest and always will but i’m less active overall, and haven’t caught up on a lot of fics i’ve been following (flwogb and taob i’m so sorry). but this fic is still active and i’m working on it. also the bnha fandom is more of a shitshow than usual right now so i’m basically avoiding it for the sake of my sanity.
> 
> Next chapter: Azula Ruins Everything

**Author's Note:**

> [my atla sideblog :)](https://starfruitt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
